Undercover: Misaki of the Leaf
by MisakiHatake99
Summary: Misaki is an elite ninja who's trained under two of the strongest Uchiha, Shisui and Itachi, and one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, but she has been working behind the scenes in Konoha so her abilities had been hidden to the outside world until recently. However, she's about to start a new journey where her powers are revealed, love takes hold of her and the truth is uncovered.
1. Prologue

**NOTE:** there are minor suggestive adult themes in a couple of chapters, hence the 'M' rating. However, the main story focuses on Misaki's life which mostly follows Naruto and Shippuden's plot.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"Congratulations on your promotion to Jōnin! I knew you would become an elite ninja very quickly," he said holding his tea for a toast. "Thank you, I'm was very surprised when the Hokage told me the news but we should celebrate." Misaki replied smiling.

She had just returned from classified S-rank mission where she had to use everything she had learnt so far not only to succeed but also to come out alive. Her chakra control, ninjutsu and taijutsu had been put to test along with her technical and tactical skills. If it wasn't for the intense training she had received under two strong Uchiha: Shisui and Itachi, and then Jiraiya, one of the Three Legendary Sannin, she doubted the end result would've been the same.

The Hokage and the Council had reviewed the report for the mission her captain had quickly provided and they've all agreed on appointing her Jōnin after her return. When she received the news in the Hokage's office she had been too exhausted and shocked for it to register, but after a much needed shower and clean clothes she was delighted.

"Why don't I prepare your favourite meal, I know you must be starving. Does that sound good?" he asked her. It sounded heavenly.

Misaki relaxed on her chair while watching him around the kitchen. She'd met him when she was only a child, but even back then she felt a bond forming between them. He made her feel complete and treasured, always bringing a smile to her lips. She knew in her heart he was the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. When she started getting these feelings a year ago, she was scared but fortunately he felt the same way, it was clear in the way he looked at her, so all those worries were now gone.

Unable to just sit there, she stood up and hugged him from behind. He froze for a second but then he relaxed and turned around. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

She looked up, staring into his beautiful dark eyes for a few seconds before standing on her tiptoes, her lips brushing his, light as a feather.

He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek while tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. Misaki looked at him before lowering her eyes to his lips, her heart beating rapidly. She needed him.

Misaki kissed him again, but this time she deepened the kiss. He shuddered, emitting a huff of air, and her lips parted to coax him closer for a deeper kiss. He responded for a minute or so but, as usual, he stopped all too soon. As he tried to move away from her, she leaned her body against his, stopping his movements.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, it was too soon, but she couldn't help herself. Since that first kiss a few months ago, all she thought about was to hold him, to touch and and be with him more than she needed her next breath.

She knew when he registered her intentions, she could see it in his shocked expression and the feeling of his tense body against her. Without warning his mouth crashed down on hers, pushing her backwards until her back hit the kitchen island and claimed her in a passionate kiss.

Her fingers slid up his back and she cupped his neck to keep his mouth right where she wanted it, afraid that he was going to put a stop to his madness. She closed her eyes and leaned even closer, her body treasuring the feeling of his lips against her.

Misaki didn't realised they were even moving until she found herself in the bed, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face in her neck. He began making love to her, his strokes slow and deep, making her excitement build quickly. His quiet gasps in her ear sent her desire spiraling out of control which in turn made his rhythm change until they gave themselves over to pleasure.

He took her face in both his hands and kissed her reverently. She wrapped her arms around him to hold him close and drifted to sleep with her cheek pressed to his chest, her achingly full heart throbbing within.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining. Misaki could see and feel the warm sunlight on her closed eyelids. _What a great start of the day_ , she thought.

After a few minutes she sat up on the bed, looking to her left to admire the view of Konoha through her window. An orange and yellow object jumping around the rooftops caught her attention, she realised it was Naruto probably going to the woods for training.

On the street below her she spotted Sasuke looking down at the floor while walking, his hands on his pockets. _I guess it wasn't a coincidence that the Third Hokage chose to pair these two together in a team. They're complete opposites, but I guess they will balance each other._

Misaki got up, taking a shower and getting ready in her new ninja clothes. She was turning 18 today and she felt that it was time for a change.

Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled, she was happy with her new outfit. Her new knee-high sandals looked great with the dark grey shorts and cropped dark sleeveless blue top over a body mesh.

She attached the headband on her left upper arm before brushing her long straight black hair. She always wore it down, a side part on the left, bangs covering part of her forehead and sometimes her right hazel eye.

Looking at the time, she quickly prepared some toast and coffee before heading out. As she turned the corner of her street she noticed Jiraiya, her former teacher, doing what he did best, peeping at women through the cracks of the public bathhouse wooden  
fence.

"Jiraiya Sensei! What are you doing here?" she asked loud enough so the women inside could hear. As on cue, the women started screaming and probably covering themselves.

"Ugh, you've just ruined my research!" he said scratching the back of his head as he turned to face Misaki.

"Oh! You look great Misaki, I like the new outfit!". "Hmm, coming from a pervy like you, I'm not sure if that's a good thing, but thanks anyway," she replied.

He started laughing, "it's been a while, Misaki. You sure have grown into a beautiful young woman. So tell me, are you on your way to the Hokage's office?" her former sensei asked. "That's right, I received a message late last night that I was to see  
the Third first thing in the morning," she said.

"I won't keep you then, just be careful as usual. I know that you've always succeeded on your missions since becoming a ninja many years ago. All thanks to my training, that's for sure!," he said laughing.

"Well, you are one of the legendary Sannin after all, sensei. Although I've heard that you're having some trouble training your new student Naruto on the summoning jutsu."

Jiraiya started laughing in his deep voice. "So far he's only managed to summon a tadpole, but that boy is special. I'm sure he'll become a great ninja." 

"I'm sure he'll master it soon, just keep pushing him, but maybe not literally," she shivered, remembering a time during her training where Jiraiya pushed her into the river, only a few meters away from where it turned into a massive waterfall. Luckily  
she quickly grasped the concept of walking on water and run to the shore, but that memory still gave her the creeps.

"I'm off, Jiraiya sensei. Make sure I don't see you around the bathhouse anymore" Misaki said before giving his former sensei a pointed look andwalking away.

"I'll make sure you won't see me next time...," she heard her sensei mutter behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As she was approaching the training grounds, Misaki heard a familiar voice grunting something, followed by the distinctive noise of a kunai hitting the ground. She turned another corner, spotting Sasuke sitting on a bench, grasping his left shoulder. He seemed to be in pain, so she rushed to his side. Misaki had been away for a few months on mission but she'd heard about the incident during the Chunin exams, when Orochimaru attacked him and his team mates.

"Sasuke, have you been hurt? Let me have a look," she said reaching out to him. He quickly jumped away, facing Misaki with a murderous look on his face. "I don't your help. I need to go look for Kakashi, he has to continue my training" he said with some difficulty.

 _His eyes, they have changed so much since his older brother kill their entire clan five years ago. If only I managed to take better care of him from the beginning, maybe I would've been able to avoid all this hatred_ , she thought.

"Please, Sasuke, I…" "Will you just stop trying to help me already! You're so annoying!," he shouted before disappearing.

Misaki stood there frozen, her arm extended in the air from trying to reach Sasuke. _He used to be such a happy kid back then_. She recalled a memory of having some dumplings with Sasuke, his older brother Itachi and her close friend Shisui once. They were all laughing at something Sasuke said. The memory was so clear in her mind, like it had just been yesterday. Back then, little Sasuke used to call her 'Big Sister Misaki' and they would play together while the older Uchiha boys trained.

However, so much had happened since then. Shisui was dead after either committing suicide or being murdered by Itachi. The truth was never discovered as the Police force only found a suicide note but his body was never found. Itachi had left the village and become a rogue ninja, leaving Sasuke behind full of hate and pain. His only goal was to kill Itachi and revenge his clan. Since then, she had been been trying to reach out for him but never succeeding.

Shisui and Itachi had help her trained in the ninja arts, she'd admired them so much. They were both so talented even though they'd been so young. When little Sasuke came along she usually ditched the training and played with the cute little boy with spiky black hair.

 _I wish I could know the reasons why Itachi kill all the Uchihas, including their parents. Itachi used to be kind and gentle, one of the smartest person I have ever met. Always trying to avoid confrontation. It just doesn't make sense. Itachi… why?_

"Are you ok Misaki sensei?". She turn around to see Tetsuya, a little boy with short dark hair and red cheeks. Tetsuya was an orphan. He was being raised in the orphanage of the village where she worked on a part-time basis teaching the kids the basics things in life, such as cooking, cleaning and other survival skills. He was a clever kid who was very quick at learning the basic ninja skills that Misaki had started teaching him.

"Hi, Tetsuya. So glad to see you!" she said forcing a smile and trying to take away the dark feeling left from remembering the Uchiha massacre.

Tetsuya titled his head, seeming to catch on the lie. "We should go to the playground, sensei. I bet it would make you smile!". As on cue, Misaki smiled, genuinely this time. Seeing the boy's smile was contagious.

"Thanks for the invite Tetsuya, but I'm afraid I need to go and see the Hokage. I will come to the playground to see you as soon as I can". Misaki crouched in front of him and placed a hand on top of his head. Tetsuya blushed and smiled, taken aback. "Oh-k…, I'll be waiting!," he said before running embarrassed towards his friends that were waiting from him by a shop.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Misaki reached the Hokage's building. Apparently she wasn't the only Jōnin summoned this morning. All the other Jōnins that weren't on a mission were waiting in the room.

"Misaki, you're finally here! I'm glad I found you. I have so much to tell you!" Kurenai said smiling. "Hmm, does this have anything to do with Asuma, by any chance?" she asked.

Kurenai turned bright red, "lower your voice! I bet even Kakashi over that corner could hear you." She turned to look at the man with spiky white hair with a mask covering the lower half of his face and the Konoha's forehead protector lowered to cover  
/his left eye, he was looking at them two and shaking his head with a bored expression. He heard for sure.

Kurenai took Misaki under her wing as soon as she became a Jōnin. Even though Misaki was years younger, Kurenai was happy to have another girl on the team, since the only other female Jōnin was Anko, and she could be scary sometimes. "Let's go to the  
/cafe after the meeting and you can tell me all about it, Kurenai."

Very few other Jonin-level shinobi knew about her: Asuma, the Hokage's son, Genma and Ebisu, two of the elite Special Jonin that worked closely to the Hokage, and theirformer genin teammate Guy. This was reflected in the faces of the other

Jonin eyeing her withintriguing expressions in their faces.

She had been assigned to special missionswith them in the past and kept under the radar thanks to the Hokage's help and guidance. But now, things were about to change, there was no need to be kept hidden anymore.

"Attention everyone". Lord Third announced. "Danger approaches Konoha. After the incident during the Chunin exams, we all need to be ready for what might happen." We still don't know that Orochimaru and his underlings are planning. Furthermore, we believethat  
he is working with one of the hidden villages on a joint conspiracy against Konoha.

The Hokage started assigning post and duties to the Jōnins in the room. "Kakashi, as a former ANBU black ops, you have the best kills for your mission, which is to gather intel on Orochimaru's plans. Misaki, you will work with Kakashi." There was a pauseas  
everyone turned to search for theperson whose name they didn't recognise."Your barrier technique, along with your speed and sensory skills willbe of help should you both be under an attack from Orochimaru."

"Hai!" they both responded. "Everyone, prepare to dispatch in 4 hours. Dismissed!"

 _Me and Kakashi? I've never worked with him, he's one of Konoha's most talented ninja. Apart from his abilities, I know nothing of him. I better gather as much information from Kurenai and the rest, since they're from the same class._

"Kurenai, should we head to the cafe?," Misaki asked loud enough so everyone could hear. "Are you both going for sweet dumplings? Can I come along?" Guy asked approaching the kunoichis. "Sure thing, Guy, the more the merrier. Asuma, why don't you comealong  
too?". "Good idea Misaki, I'm always up for sweet dumplings," he replied. Kurenai frowned, so much for having a girl time and talk about Asuma. She would make it up for her later, she thought while they all headed to their favourite cafe.

They all settle in the cafe and placed their orders. "So, you and Kakashi, huh? You've never worked with him before, have you Misaki?," Kurenai asked.

"I haven't. Actually, I was wondering if you guys could give me some information about him. He's a very respected ninja and I don't want him to think that I'm not worthy of being partnered with him on a mission. You guys were all classmates, isn't it?"  
/Asuma, Kurenai and Guy glanced at each other, making her feel uneasy.

"Kakashi has always been very confident, since he grew up being extremely talented," Asuma started. "He quite often appeared to be arrogant and condescending, and he was usually cold towards us, even more so after his father's death."

"Oh, that's a great start," Misaki sulked.

"However, Kakashi has suffered a lot of losses in the past, which had gradually brought a darker personality every time. He has always preferred to be alone for most of his spare time, and even though we tried to get him to spend time with us, he always  
/turned us down. It's like he doesn't want to be close to anyone anymore, afraid that he could lose someone close to him again," Asuma continued.

"I thought he was going to stay like that, no matter what we tried," Kurenai added. "Guy tried countless times, but except for the rivalry going on between them two, I didn't think he would open up to anyone again. That is, until he was made leader of  
/Team 7. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, I think those three have managed to break Kakashi's defenses a tiny bit."

"I think you're right, Kurenai," Guy said. "Don't you worry, Misaki," he continued, "my dear rival can be cold and condescending, but he is the most reliable friend, very committed to teamwork and he will never let anything happen to you! He's got a heart  
/full of burning passion, I'm sure with your lovely face and charm, you will get along with him". He added smiling, showing Misaki his thumbs up.

 _I hope you're right, Guy._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been 4 hours since their meeting with the Hokage and Misaki was waiting for Kakashi by the village's entrance gates. She had gone back to her apartment after finishing her coffee with the guys and prepared for her mission.

"Hey, is that you Misaki?" she heard Kotetsu from his post. He and Izumo were usually working as guards to the front gates of the village. "Hi, guys!" she replied approaching the pair. "Are you waiting for someone?" Izumo asked. "Yes, I'm heading for a mission with Kakashi"

"Oh, you better sit down with us. I don't think he has ever been on time for anything". "Huh? This is a very important mission, surely he won't waste time?" Misaki replied. She started pacing around the gate.

After twenty minutes, Misaki sat next to Kotetsu, who chuckled as she did. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he said smiling. Ten minutes later, Kakashi decided to appear. "Oh great, Misaki, you're here. Let's head out, were' kind of late."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "of course I'm here, we were supposed to leave thirty minutes ago," she said as she stood up and started to walk towards Kakashi. "Then we should get going," he replied coldly.

"You're not going to even apologised for being late or explain what took you so long?" she asked. Kakashi turned and started walking away, "then we would be wasting more time if I did," she heard him muttered. _What a jerk! Oh God, I've never had much patience but a little bit will be so helpful now_ , she thought.

She said goodbye to the guys before running after Kakashi. "Goodbye and good luck!" they both same in unison waving at her.

They walked away from the village for a few hours without saying a word. It took Misaki at least a couple of hours to cool down. He wanted to confront Kakashi for his lateness but at the same time, she didn't want him to think of her as nagging companion.

"We should camp for the night, now. That way we can wake up early and work on our strategies. We have never worked together and I'm not aware of your abilities, Misaki, so you'll have to show me tomorrow morning," Kakashi suddenly said. "Y-yes, that sounds good to me," she replied.

Kakashi made a fire and sat down with his back on a tree, taking a book from her pouch. _What!?_ She recognised the book's orange cover since the author of those dreaded book series was no other that her former sensei, the pervy Jiraiya.

 _How can he just read a book like that at a time like this? And like there's nothing to it! From all the people in the village, I would've never thought Kakashi to be a pervy-book reader._

"Is there something on my face?" Kakashi asked. "N-no, sorry," she replied. Misaki hadn't realised she was staring at Kakashi's face while she was lost in her thoughts. "You sure stutter a lot, Misaki.

"You just caught me off guard, that's all," she replied embarrassed. _First the perverted Jiraiya sensei, and now Kakashi. That's just my luck. I hope he doesn't do 'research' like sensei…_

"It's rude to stare at your elders, Misaki" Kakashi told Misaki, who was still unconsciously staring at him. She blushed and look down at the ground.

 _Elder? Surely his hair screams old but I know he was in Kurenai's class so he has to be the same age, and I don't consider her an elder. Or maybe he thinks of me as a kid? I've just turned eighteen, I'm legally considered as an adult. Ugh, what a great birthday this is turning out to be._

Misaki gave up arguing with herself, laid down and covered her face with her coat. " _Everything happens for a reason,"_ _that's what mom used to say. I hope you're right mom_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Rise and shine!" Misaki heard while she felt something poking her in the shoulder. She opened one eye to find Kakashi looking down at her, his face only a few inches from hers. She felt a current run all over her body as her eyes widened. "G-good morning, Kakashi," she said.

"There you go stuttering again, do I make you uncomfortable, Misaki? By the way, I've prepared breakfast, eat up quickly, we need to get to work. I think with should spar first to see each other weaknesses and strengths," Kakashi said as he turn around to pick his breakfast.

 _Right, for a second I forgot what a jerk he is. At least he made breakfast for me._ "Thank you for preparing breakfast Kakashi. I'll be back in a second," she stood up and headed to a nearby river she could hear close by.

 _Ok, just keep calm, you can do this. So Kakashi has a Sharingan, big deal. I've dealt with Sharingan before. I'll use my speed so even if he knows what's coming he won't be able to respond. Also, I'm sure he's not aware of my sensory skills, if I can get into his mind I'll match his Sharingan's ability to see his attacks._

Misaki returned a few minutes later, her hair in a ponytail after washing her face in the river. She ate her breakfast in silence while she could feel Kakashi's stare, but she said nothing, surely he was trying to provoke her again.

After finishing her breakfast, she picked up their cups and headed back to the river to rinse them. As she bent down to rinse the first cup, Misaki felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She jumped high enough to be able to turn upside down in the air and detected a kunai flying to the spot she had just been. _I guess the sparring match has already started._

She landed on the river and looked around her, trying to sense Kakashi's position. He had moved from the area the kunai had flown from. She turned around, watching Kakashi coming out from behind one of the trees.

"Sensory skills. Excellent. Let's test your ninjutsu. Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!" Kakashi called out as he jumped back.

"Water Style: Water Mirror jutsu," Misaki counter attacked. Kakashi's eyes widened, he definitely didn't expect that. As Kakashi's water dragon approached Misaki, it entered the circular pool of water that she just created. Its surface was acting as a mirror, sending the water dragon back to attack Kakashi.

He managed to dodge it, since he knew the direction he had sent it. "As far as I know, only the Fourth Mizukage was able to do that jutsu." "I learn quickly," she said smirking. Kakashi quickly regaining his stance as he watched Misaki performing quick hand signs.

 _Kakashi is know as the Copycat Ninja, so he must be able to use all five nature transformations. Whatever basic transformation I throw at him, he'll be able to counteract. I better use the big guns from the start._

"Fire style?" Kakashi asked, reading her intentions. "I've just thrown a water style to you, surely you would know better than that. Fire is weaker than water. Water Style: Water Wall!"

A water wall formed in front of Kakashi, stopping Misaki's dragon fire technique, but as the dragon hit the wall he felt a kunai on his throat. "If you would've used your Sharingan against me, you would've seen me coming, Kakashi. Surely you know better than that." Misaki whispered on Kakashi's left ear, freezing him on the spot.

"You've managed to sneak up on me from behind, that's actually one of my specialties. I'm impressed with your speed, I believe it could almost match the Fourth's. I'm sorry I underestimated you, Misaki. Let's move on to genjutsu."

"Excuse me? Aren't you going to even attempt to fight with your Sharingan? Do you think I wouldn't have a chance against that?" Misaki asked angrily, tightening the hold of her kunai against Kakashi's throat.

"We're not sparring to determine who's the strongest, I simply wanted to identify your weaknesses and strengths. One of latter being your short temper, you should really work on that Misaki". "Just so you know, I'm normally very calm" she replied.

"Oh, so what happened? Is it something I did?" Kakashi asked. _You jerk!_ She thought gritting her teeth. _Why does he ticks me off so much?_

Kakashi suddenly turned around, his face barely an inch from Misaki's, her heart skipping a beat while her face felt on fire. _W-what's going on…?_ "What are you so red? Are feeling ill?," Kakashi asked, lifting his hand towards her temple.

"You jerk!" she screamed as she punched him so hard in the stomach that Kakashi was sent flying backwards and hitting a tree on the opposite bank of the river. "What… did I do now?" Kakashi muttered, scratching the back of his head while trying to stand up.

Misaki quickly run towards Kakashi, feeling an overpowering regret. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I don't know what took over from me, I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I'm not very comfortable when someone invades my personal space or something," she said apologetically.

"That's ok, Misaki. I didn't realise I was invading your space. Let's move on."

After testing her genjutsu and taijutsu skills, Kakashi was impressed on how evenly matched they both were. She made a few minor mistakes when he got really close to her, but apart from that, he was unable to point other weaknesses. Some of her movements and the way she executed certain jutsu seemed familiar to him and while she looked so young, she seemed to have the perception and the intuition of a very experienced ninja. On top of that, she seemed to have more stamina than him.

Misaki was… intriguing, which was probably why he couldn't keep his eyes off her and his body seemed to be moving around her like a satellite _How come I have never noticed her or heard about her abilities?_ Kakashi wondered about this talented kunoichi.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Kakashi of the Sharingan_.

Before she went on this mission, Misaki thought of herself as a pacifist. Before Kakashi she'd never gotten mad, held a grudge or wasted her time on nonsense, bull all of that changed two months ago when she went on this mission with him.

He was arrogant, condescending, cocky, annoyingly sexy and too good looking for his own good, and that was just from only being able to see a quarter of his face, but above all, he was a jerk.

From day one, she had tried to find the kind side that Kurenai had been trying to restore for the last few years. She wanted him to acknowledge her and not treat her like a girl. Most of the shinobi in the village didn't know about her accomplishments as a kunoichi, as she had been working in the shadows since graduating in the Academy, so she wanted to prove to Kakashi that she was a capable jonin, not a newbie that got assigned to a mission with him. Until now, all the people she had worked with had respected and praised her, therefore, Kakashi's rebuke stung her.

It was like he lived to tick all her buttons, buttons she never knew she had. The worst was when he managed to get her so mad she could see red, and then he would give her a closed eye smile and dismissed her.

" _Kakashi_ ," she bit out. "Yes?" he replied from behind her, appearing out of nowhere, earning a screech and a uppercut from her.

"You really need to work on your anger, Misaki. _You_ called me," Kakashi above her said from the branch she'd just sent him flying to. "Sorry, Kakashi. It was a knee-jerk reaction," she said, barely controlling her fury.

It was time she turn the tables on him, before she went completely mad and ended up killing him.

Misaki started analysing her options. She couldn't think of any weaknesses on his part, except from his pervy side of him. _Icha Icha series, I'll have to work with that, plus he's a guy after all_ , she thought as she spotted the entrance to the local hot springs across the street they were walking on.

"I think I'm done for the day. I desperately need a proper bath and a bed tonight, it's been too long since I had one. Should we make a stop here?" she asked him.

"Not a bad idea, I need a relaxing bath as well, and look, it's right next to a little inn," he said walking towards the entrance.

On the female changing room, Misaki stripped down from her clothes and covered her essentials with a small white towel. Once outside she was happy to see that it was empty. She concentrated on sensing who was on the other side, finding Kakashi already there with one other person.

She undid her towel and entered the warm water, sitting down close to the wooden barrier that separated her side from the male one. "Ahhh, there's nothing like it. Hmmm," she moaned.

She heard the faint sound of water, someone was moving closer to the barrier. "The water feels so good against my naked skin," she said trying to sound sexy and shuddering at the same time. _Damn it!_ _I didn't think this through!_ She heard another noise, this time it seemed someone was standing up and exiting the waters. _Surely he wouldn't dare and try to take a peep, would he?_

On the male side of the springs, Kakashi was enjoying the warm water with his eyes closed, letting the water relax his aching muscles when heard Misaki moaning across the barrier. His whole body was tense in an instant. _So much for relaxing_ , he thought.

A man was sitting a few meters from him to his right, on the side closer to the barrier. The man sat up suddenly, looking alert. He had also hear. Misaki spoke again, her voice sounding so sensual that it was stirring some strange feelings inside of him. He swallowed loudly. _Think of something_ , an image of Misaki in a tiny towel popped into his mind, _something else! Hmmm, Orochimaru, yes, that definitely works._

The noise of the barrier brought his attention back to the hot springs. The man was out of the waters and looking for a crack in the wood. Kakashi quickly went to him and grabbed him by the neck. "You stupid pervert, get the heck out of here!" he shouted at him with a murderous glare.

"Kakashi? What's going on?," Misaki said form the other side. "Don't worry about it, I've taken care of it," he said as he look at the man leaving the hot springs.

"What was the problem?" Misaki said as the jumped on the fence covered in her towel. As she looked down, he saw Kakashi's wet and naked chest, the water covering part of the v-shaped cut of his lower abs, the part below his eyes still covered with a white cloth.

 _Damn you and your rock-hard abs, Kakashi!_ "Eh, well, the… p-problem…" she smirked as Kakashi was staring at her towel, as if he was trying to see through it.

"Hey!" she snapped, crossing her arms over the towel, "are you using your Sharingan to see under the towel!?"

"Of course not, the Sharingan doesn't work like that," he replied as he lowered himself back into the water and closed his eyes.

"Oh, good. Who were you shouting at?" "There was a man trying to peep through the fence, so I send him away. You don't have to worry about any more peeping. Just go back and relax, Misaki."

Misaki jump down and stood over the water in front of Kakashi. He opened his right eye and looked up at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I won't be able to relax over there, thinking someone else is trying to peep again, and that includes you, Kakashi. Since there's nobody else here, I'll just stay in this side.

She slowly lower herself into the water until it reached her hipbones. She turned around, walking to the other side while taking off her towel, leaving her back bare for him to stare at. "T-that's ok, I guess," he murmured.

 _Score! I made him uncomfortable. Now, who's in control here?_

After ten minutes of silence, Kakashi had been listing all the jutsus he had been able to copy since having the Sharingan in order to avoid thinking of the naked Misaki sitting two meters away from him. He looked at her and realised she was nodding off.

Something jumped on top of her head all of sudden, waking her up from her sleep. She stood up started screaming, until she realised it was just a frog. She then remember where she was and who was she was with. "Damn it!" she cursed, covering her chest with her arms while sitting back down quickly.

Embarrassed, she glanced at Kakashi, who was looking up with a hand over his nose and mouth. At least he wasn't laughing.

"Please tell me you didn't see that, Kakashi," she asked him.

"Err, then I'd be lying if I did, Misaki."

Grabbing her towel and covering herself, she stood up and stormed off fuming. _So much for taking control._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Misaki and Kakashi entered the inn and paid for a twin room. The receptionist informed them that dinner would be served in 10 minutes, so after leaving their stuff in the room the both headed to the dining room.

Misaki had changed into casual clothes after the hot springs, her hair was down in waves and her skin was glowing. She felt energised and very relaxed.

The food was already set up on the table, so they sat down and picked their chopsticks. "Thanks for the food!" they both said.

As they started eating, the lady from the reception entered the room and brought a bottle of sake, pouring some on their glasses. _I'll have a glass, I'm sure it'll be alright_ , she thought since she had never drank before. She took a little sip, the warm liquid burning down her throat but pretending like nothing was happening, not wanting make a fool of herself. _Wow, that's so strong but it tastes good._

Luckily, Kakashi was ignoring her, his book covering his face while he ate. She finished eating her food, taking a few more sips of sake in between. The feeling of the alcohol hitting her system was new to her, her mind seemed to be fuzzy. Wondering what was Kakashi reading exactly, she snuck up behind him.

" _Their lips crashed together in a fiery kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance as they explored each others mouths…_ ," Misaki read out loud. "Hey, I was reading that!" she complained after Kakashi closed the book. He was blushing a little bit.

"Come on, Kakashi! Let me read the rest! She said in a high pitched voice."

He narrowed his eye at her, "how many glasses of sake have you drank, Misaki?"

"Just one, so I'm not drunk. Just let me read the rest of that paragraph," she said reaching out for the book.

"Another time, Misaki," he said looking down at her pouty lips.

Seeing him distracted, she grabbed the book and quickly stood up away from him. He didn't bother chasing for her, instead he watched her.

Her hand came up towards her face, the index finger of her left hand lightly brushing her lower lip, a blush appearing on her cheeks. Kakashi had expected her to throw the 'pervy book', as she called it, to his face. However, she was actually enjoying it, and for the looks of it, it was turning her on.

It was torture.

"Misaki, that was longer than a paragraph. Please, give me the book back," he pleaded.

"Wait, I want to see what happens next". She sat down next to Kakashi, her left arm brushing his in the process. She placed the open book on the table. "There, you can continue reading with me if you want".

He just sat there, staring at her face while biting his lip. An uncontrollable urge to touch her overpowered him, his body slowly getting closer to her on his own accord. He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent and closing his eye in pure bliss.

When he opened his eye, Misaki was looking at him and then lowering her eyes towards his mouth. Kakashi couldn't help but do the same. When she licked her lips he wanted to groan. _I shouldn't have drank that much, I'm loosing control here_ , he thought.

"It's not fair," she whispered. "You can stare at my mouth but I can only imaging yours. What do you do when you kiss women, Kakashi?"

Before he could react, Misaki's hand reached up to grab the upper part of Kakashi's mask, but Kakashi took hold her wrist and pulled down, bringing Misaki's body on the floor with her left arm above her head, Kakashi still holding it in place while his body was hovering above hers.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, their faces inches apart. Kakashi felt like Misaki was looking into his soul, tainted with death and pain, before her let go of her arm and stood up in a quick movement. He didn't want her to see that, he had chosen the solitary life so no one had to deal with the compounding regret he feels over the deaths of her former team mates and friends, his father, his former sensei...

"Stop wasting time, Misaki," he bit out. "We should go get some sleep now and head back to the village early in the morning."

Confused by the turn of events, Misaki stood up and headed to the door. "You're right, it's getting late," she murmured, feeling something similar to a stab in her chest.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Back in the room, Misaki changed into her sleeping clothes. There were two single beds, she chose the one closer to the entrance, leaving the one by the window to Kakashi. As she was laying in bed, Kakashi entered the room and turned the light off.

He walked towards his bed, stopping to look through the window. Misaki could see Kakashi's features under the moonlight.

When his face started turning towards her, Misaki turn around, her back to Kakashi. He heard him taking some of his clothes off before getting in the bed.

Her mind was in a turmoil. Her plan to annoy Kakashi had backfired, she was the one now annoyed and, most of all, confused. When Kakashi had been hovering above her while holding her arm, she had felt a desire so strong it coursed through her entire body. She had wished for Kakashi to close the distance and kissed her, even with the mask on.

She couldn't understand why she was feeling this, Kakashi had been irritating and antagonising her from day one. How could she be attracted to someone like that? Or was the alcohol running through her veins playing mind tricks on her?

To make matters worse, Kakashi had been always hostile towards her. _Stop wasting time_ , he had bit out. Not only she was getting feelings for this jerk but he had wanted nothing to do with her.

Now that she thought about, Kakashi had always been treating her like a nuisance, keeping her at arm's length and avoiding any kind of interaction outside of their mission, except to tease and anger her.

Rejection was a new feeling for her and it was painful.

 _Why it must be him? I don't get it at all. He's a pervert that annoys me all the time. He shouldn't have the ability to get under my skin like this. He was definitely not her type, she liked men that show maturity, treat her right and respected her. Kakashi was neither._

"What have I done to make you loathe me so much, Kakashi?" she asked him.

Kakashi sighed loudly, "I… Just get some sleep, Misaki. We need to be alert when we cross the Land of Rivers tomorrow. Completing our mission is crucial, we need to give all the intel we have gathered so far to the Hokage."

Holding back her tears, Misaki closed her eyes and let sleep take over.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A month after completing their mission and returning to Konoha, Misaki had not seen Kakashi since. He had been training Sasuke for his final exam and nobody knew where they were. She had buried the memories of that night when she realised of her feelings towards Kakashi along with his dislike towards her. She had pretended nothing happened from the day after.

Sitting next to Guy and Lee during the Chunin exams, they watched Shikamaru and Temari's match end which meant Sasuke was up next but was nowhere to be found.

The Third set up a time limit for Sasuke to arrive. "Leave it to Kakashi to make his student late for his fight," Guy chuckled. "Ha! That _jerk_ has no manners whatsoever," Misaki replied.

Scratching his chin, Guy observed Misaki. "What's this hostile feeling I'm sensing coming from you, Misaki? I've never seen you anything but happy and calmed."

"Let's just say that spending two whole months with Kakashi was the most unpleasant time of my life. He went out of his way to annoy me 24/7. I only wish I don't have to see his sorry ass ever again," Misaki replied.

"All right, the time limit has expired," they heard Genma start announcing, "so I'm officially calling this match-,"

Misaki felt a familiar chakra an instant before she saw Kakashi and Sasuke appear in the centre of the arena.

"Sorry we're late, you wouldn't believe the traffic" Kakashi said with a closed eye smile.

"You've just made in time," Genma told Sasuke. "Great, so we're ok," Kakashi said before glancing up and making eye contact with Misaki.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, her heart skipping a beat before she look down at the floor to break the connection. However, she could still feel his eyes on her.

Guy look from Misaki to Kakashi and back, twice. "I wonder…" he murmured

Kakashi appeared behind them. "Hello Guy, how are you feeling Lee?" he asked. Guy turned, "Kakashi!"

"Kakashi sensei!," Sakura yelled a few seats in front of Misaki, looking sad.

"Oh, Sakura. You must've been worried, sorry for not keeping in touch," Kakashi told his student.

Misaki didn't turn, gritting her teeth.

"Guy," Kakashi's tone was serious now, "there's only 8 ANBU black ops in the arena. The Hokage knows the enemy is planning to attack, what is he thinking?"

"The ANBU are placed strategically, we can only watch the match now while keep our guards up. Kakashi, I'm going to watch your pupil closely, to see if his training is any good. After all, I'm still your rival," Guy said smiling and placing his left arm around Misaki's shoulders while looking back at Kakashi behind her.

Surprised to feel Guy's arm on her shoulders, Misaki looked at Guy smiling and couldn't help but smile back. She had spaced out, unaware of what Guy had been saying, she had focused on the battle between Sasuke and Gaara about to begin.

Behind her, Guy could see Kakashi staring angrily at his arm. He had finally managed to find a button to push in Kakashi. "Finally…," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Misaki was enjoying the fight, she was impressed with Sasuke's improvement. He had the upper hand against Gaara, having mastered incredible speed and Kakashi's Chidori. Sasuke seemed to have improved considerably during his short time training with Kakashi. However, there is a more sinister look in his eyes that gives her an unpleasant feeling.

She tensed, feeling a Genjutsu crawling up her spine. She quickly gathered and created a chakra surge to disrupt it. "Release!" she said along with Kakashi and Guy, releasing the jutsu. Everyone else was falling asleep on their seats.

Mayhem started, an explosion on the Hokage's area, ANBU ninja taking their positions while the Kazekage grabbed the Hokage as a prisoner inside a barrier. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

As they prepared to move to help their Hokage, Misaki saw Gaara and his brothers leave the arena, Sasuke on their heels. When she made a move to follow after Sasuke, the enemy dressed as ANBU started their attack against the shinobi that didn't fall under the genjutsu. For every step she took forward in Sasuke's direction, two enemies would appear in her way, stopping her in her tracks to follow and protect Sasuke. _Sasuke, be careful_ , she thought.

Kakashi sent a four man squad to follow after Sasuke. "Guy, Misaki! We can't leave this place. There are too many enemies that need to be taken care of" Kakashi instructed them, he hadn't missed the fact that she was trying to take pursuit after him. They continued to end their opponents but they were never ending, and it was starting to take a toll them.

Something caught Misaki's attention in the corner of her eye, she looked to her left and saw Kakashi strike his opponent's chest with his Chidori, unaware that another enemy disguised as a ANBU was about to strike him from behind.

In the same moment she opened her mouth to yelled a warning in his direction, she had teleported herself to stand between Kakashi's back and the enemy, his kunai piercing her abdomen. "Ka-", her voice broke when she felt the fake ANBU's kunai piercing her abdomen.

Kakashi turned around, shocked to see the scene behind him but quickly reacting and moving to kill the enemy with his Chidori. Misaki's legs were giving out and as she was falling down, he managed grab hold of her before her head hit the ground.

"Wh-why did you do that, Misaki?" he asked, quickly placing a bandage around her abdomen. Misaki pushed his hands away. She didn't need his pity.

"Leave it Kakashi, I can manage. Stop pretending to care. Go and help Guy and Kurenai, they seem to be surrounded," Misaki said spurting blood. She was looking behind him at her friends. A medic would turn up eventually and take care of her but she didn't want to see her friends getting hurt, with her being taken down and Kakashi tending her wounds they seemed to be getting cornered by the enemy.

"What?," he asked surprised. He look behind him, "Guy can handle that. I'm not going to leave you, I can't lose you too…," he said whispering the last part.

Misaki looked at Kakashi's face, he seem truly worried. What does he mean? _Why does he care so much all of a sudden?_ _Lose me? The kunai didn't hit any main organs, I can tell, the only problem is I'm losing too much blood... oh, he doesn't know that. Does he think I'm dying?_ She kept watching Kakashi keeping pressure on her wound while looking frantically around them for a medic. Misaki was about to tell him not to worry but suddenly found that she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore as darkness took over.

"Misaki!" was the last thing she heard Kakashi scream.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11***

 _* Updated on August 31st, 2016 *_

Misaki opened her eyes briefly, the light hurt her eyes. _The smell… I must be in the hospital_. Her eyes opened again, looking around she realised that she was indeed in one of the hospital's rooms. She alone, there were no other beds there, only a white chair and a small table with flowers.

A movement outside the window caught her attention but by the time she managed to turn her head, she couldn't see anything.

When she awoke again, she found Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke in the room, all dressed in black and looking desolate. However, she felt immense relief seeing the team back in one piece. "Lord Third…," she said hoarsely.

"Misaki sensei!" Sakura announced. "You're awake!" Naruto screamed, seeming a bit more cheerful.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain sensei?" he asked. "I'm ok, Naruto. A bit sore, but it was just a little cut so you don't have to worry," she lied.

"A little cut?" Sasuke questioned arching one eyebrow.

"But Guy sensei said you saved Kakashi sensei's life, that you jumped in front of the guy that was going to kill him from behind, and then he stabbed you! Misaki sensei, we're so grateful for saving our sensei's life," Naruto continued.

"Kakashi has been very worried about you, Misaki," Sasuke interrupted, "I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you're awake and well, if he doesn't know already…," he continued looking at her and making her uncomfortable somehow.

"There was nothing to worry about, guys. I was just doing my job. Now tell me, at what time is the Third's funeral?" she asked standing up.

"We're on our way there now, sensei," Sakura responded.

"I see. Then let me get ready and we can all go." As all three made a movement to avoid her from getting up, she gave them a look that stop them in their tracks. "I don't care if the wound opens up. There is no way I would miss Lord Third's funeral, guys. So quit with the fussing." They glanced at each other before helping her get dressed and ready to go.

They arrived at the funeral as it was about to start, quickly noticing that Kakashi wasn't there. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went to stand close to Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson, as he wept next to Iruka. She stayed at the back, where she could lean on one of the trees, making the pain more bearable.

Misaki paid her respects to the Hokage, the man who had helped and supported in every step of the way. He had helped her become the kunoichi she had always dreamed of against her father's wishes, and even become a father figure after her father passed away.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kohona's third Hokage, had loved all of Konoha, always protecting the village and treating every single person as family. He had died under the hands of Orochimaru, his former student along Jiraiya and Tsunade. They had been known as the Three Legendary Sannin, it represented how strong the Hokage had been since he had been their sensei.

When the funeral finished she took a wooden tub which she filled with water on her way to visit Shisui's grave, the boy she considered like a brother when growing up. Arriving at the grave, she cleaned it up, brushing the stains and weeds off it. She placed a candle on the gravestone and poured water over the gravestone from the tub.

"Hello brother," Misaki started. "I'm sorry it's been so long since I last came to visit, but you know you're always on my thoughts. It was my birthday a few months ago and I really missed you. You always gave me something on my birthday and it made me so happy.

Even though I thought I understood and accepted your death, I've only come to realise what it's like to feel the need to give up your life for those you love? Well, who am I kidding? I guess it is what it is. You were always able to see through the emotional nature of others so I know you've probably realised long before I did.

It was your Body Flicker Technique that let me save Kakashi's life. I'm so thankful to you, for not stopping until I learnt it. I don't know what I would've done if… if-," she stopped as she sensed a familiar presence to her left.

When she looked up, she saw Kakashi approaching. Panic took over from her, wondering if Kakashi had heard her conversation with Shisui, then more alarmed when he didn't stop until she stood right in front of her, grabbed her neck, bringing his forehead against hers, his eye closed.

Her eyes wide as saucers, she could only stand there frozen. He had heard.

"I made your life hell," he started saying without moving, "trying to stop you from crawling over my defenses and under my skin and failing miserably. Yet you jumped to save my life.

When I saw the enemy's kunai deep into your abdomen, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I've never been so scared in my life."

"B-but… you hate me," Misaki said, moving her head back a bit since Kakashi was still holding her.

"I've been acting like a fool. I was scared with what I was starting to feel and treated you poorly. I didn't want to care for you so much and risk losing you like I've lost the people I loved in the past. Forgive me?"

 _Love? Does that mean…? Is he…?_ Misaki reached for this mask the way she did back in that night, but this time Kakashi didn't stop her. She pulled it down and gasped at the sight of his handsome face. She had fantasised about this moment, imaging good looking features but never something so breathtaking.

Kakashi closed the distance and inch, looking at her expectantly. When her lips slightly parted, Kakashi's mouth came crashing down on her. His lips were full and warm against hers as they moved in a hungry kiss.

She moaned and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her warm mouth, it felt like heaven. Her hands slid up his chest. He'd dreamed of her touching him. A shiver run through his whole body.

A rush of air reminded them where they were. With one last deep kiss he moved his mouth down along her jaw until he reached her ear. "Let's go get something to eat," he whispered.

Feeling suddenly embarrassed, she look down but Kakashi lift her face with his index finger under her chin and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. She smiled and Kakashi hold her hand in hers before heading out to grab some food with his team.


	13. Chapter 11a

**Chapter 11a***

 _* Chapter added on Aug 2016 *_

It had been two weeks after the the Third Hokage's funeral and Misaki was saying her goodbyes to Jiraiya and Naruto before they left Konoha to look for Tsunade, the First Hokage's granddaughter. They wanted to bring her back to the village so she could take the position of the Fifth.

"Stay out of trouble you two, and sensei, no 'research' while on this mission, please?" She pleaded.

"Come on, Misaki. You know that I never leave the opportunity to gather intel for my books, don't you?"

Misaki rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, I know but you'll have Naruto with you… I don't want you getting distracted and then something might happen…" Thanks to Jiraiya's informat they both knew the Akatsuki, a group formed of shinobi from different villages, were after the jinchuriki, hence Jiraiya had decided to bring Naruto, the Nine Tails jinchuriki, with him and away from the village. Naruto looked from Misaki to Jiraiya, confusion on his face as he wasn't aware of the danger he was under.

"Don't worry about it." Jiraiya said dismissing her. It was frustrating how carefree he could be sometimes while making her feel like she was overreacting. "All you have to concentrate on is rebuilding the village while we find the future Hokage. Naruto and I will be fine."

"Yes, you will." She said as she approached Naruto who has looking up with his hands behind his head. She ruffled his spiky hair and he beamed. Misaki had a soft spot for this boy, especially since he kept pushing his friendship towards Sasuke, no matter how many time he had rejected it, and she believed he would succeed at the end. She really wanted Sasuke to accept his friendship and return to his old self.

 _\- Later that day -_

Misaki was walking around the village when she spotted a striking outfit in one of the shops. She moved nearer to the window to look at it closely. The price was at least double the amount she usually spend on clothes, but then, she hadn't buy anything in a long time.

"Oh, wow. You would look amazing in that outfit" a familiar female voice said behind her. "Hey, Kurenai. I didn't see you there," she said. "So unlike you, to be caught off guard. You usually sense me long before I reach you… you were thinking of buying that, weren't you? What's the special occasion?"

"Huh? Hmm… nothing special. It just caught my attention, that's all" Misaki replied while looking away from Kurenai. Kurenai face appeared in her line of vision, her eyes were narrowed. "Spill the beans, young lady." She instructed.

Misaki laughed uncomfortably while scratching the back of her head. "I… have a date with Kakashi tonight-"

"What!?" Kurenai screeched. "How long-, when-, how did it-?" she said frantically before placing her hands on Misaki's shoulders with a serious look on her face. "Right. Let's buy this dress and you can tell me all about it after. Otherwise, I will never forgive you for holding on to that kind of information from me."

Taking her hand she dragged Misaki inside the shop, where she quickly motioned to the shop owner to assist her on trying the dress. Before she registered what was happening, Misaki found herself looking in the mirror with a beautiful short sleeveless lavender dress that hung to her figure. It was short but not shorter than her ninja outfit, with a pattern of a darker colour on the lower part. It enhanced her figure to a point that it made her a bit too uncomfortable to her liking.

When she was not on a mission she usually wore loose shorts and oversize t-shirts, mainly t-shirts that Shisui had given her when he outgrew them. She had at least 5 of them, since she often ended up with her clothes destroyed after training with the Uchiha, while he always kept his clothes in a pristine state.

"I don't think this dress is for me, Kurenai." She said looking at her friend. However, Kurenai was already shaking her head.

"Nonsense. You're taking it and you're wearing it on the way home, where I will do you hair and makeup. And that's final." Her tone clearly indicated that there was no point in arguing.

Giving up, Misaki paid for the dress and they started walking towards her house. A couple of men stopped on their tracks as she passed and stared at her. She let her shoulders down while she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling embarrassed.

"Now, now. There's no reason for you to be uncomfortable for being beautiful, Misaki. You are a very attractive young lady and you should embrace that, so keep your back straight and start talking about Kakashi."

Misaki did as instructed, catching the attention of a few more persons, including two women who smiled at her. She started telling Kurenai about her time with Kakashi during her 2-month mission, how he had almost annoyed her to death up to the turn in events after the Hokage's funeral. By then, Kurenai had almost finished with her makeup while in her childhood home and she was looking at her with her jaw slacked.

"Oh, my. That was something else. I would've never thought Kakashi could be that intense, he always seems so impassive about everything. But I'm so glad about you too, you look so much happier now. And he's going to go crazy when he sees you like this." Kurenai, turned and Misaki could see her new hairdo and makeup on the mirror behind her friend. The makeup was subtle but it certainly made her feel beautiful. She smiled at the reflection before looking up at Kurenai. "Thank you, Kurenai. It's amazing."

"I didn't do much since you don't need it, but you're welcome. And next time, make sure you come to me earlier, I could've told you what Kakashi was trying to do from the beginning and save you some of the time." She said winking at her and they started laughing.


	14. Chapter 11b

**Chapter 11b***

 _* Chapter added in Aug 2016 *_

Misaki was walking towards the village park when she spotted Kakashi already waiting by the gate. He was wearing loose beige trousers and a white shirt. His left leg was bent and his foot was on the wall behind him, while his left hand was in his pocket and the other behind his back. The sight made her mouth water.

He looked up and focused on something to her left before looking at her. A smile was forming on her lips as his eye widened but she froze when Kakashi quickly looked down. She forced the smile back before walking the few steps left to reach him.

"Hi, have you been waiting long?" Kakashi brought his right arm to the front which was holding a couple of flowers that he seemed to have picked up along the way. They blocked his face from where she was standing but the sweet smell of freesias filled her nostrils.

"I just got here" he answered in a clipped tone as she picked the flowers from him.

"They're beautiful, thank you. I never would have thought you were the romantic type, though" she said smiling at him. Kakashi's look softened a bit when she look back at her.

"Shall we?" he asked motioning to the entrance to the park. They started walking along the path which was surrounded by cherry trees. The early bloomers were already starting to bloom even though the wind was still a bit chilly. However, the sun was shining over the clear blue sky, providing enough heat to avoid wearing a jacket.

Kakashi was walking quickly and Misaki had to speed up to catch up to him. When she looked up to his profile she found him looking angrily at the couple they were about to cross paths with. Misaki looked at the couple and noticed them holding hands. _Is he upset about that? What's with him today?_ She hadn't heard from him for two weeks until this morning when Pakkun, one of Kakashi's ninken, came to her house asking her to meet Kakashi at the entrance of the park. Before she could think any further, Kakashi placed his arm around her shoulders in a dominant way just before they reached the walking couple.

As she was about to ask him about it, she realised they have reached a pond where couples were moving around it in small pond boats. Seeing as this was what normal couples do, she asked him to ride one. They hopped on one but Misaki didn't miss the fact that Kakashi wasn't very enthusiastic about it.

Kakashi paddled until they reached an area of the pond where there were no other boats around. The atmosphere suddenly became tense and the seriousness on his face didn't help. "Misaki… about the other day…" he began.

Misaki chuckled internally. She had been telling herself that Kakashi had been too busy working to visit or talk to her. She had been working non stop too and hadn't had a break all week until this moment. When Pakkun gave her the message this morning, she again thought it was because Kakashi must've been tied up with something, and had send the small pug to ask her on a date. How foolish of her. Kakashi regretted what happened the other day and asked her to come her to end things instead. No wonder why he barely spare a glance at the look Kurenai had help her attain. Or maybe it was her fault for not contacting him on this two weeks, maybe he thought she wasn't interested anymore and moved on? However, she didn't understand why Kakashi would bring her flowers...

All these thoughts run through Misaki's mind in a matter of a couple of seconds before he continued.

"... there's something I wanted to talk to you about. It's about us. I was wondering if we should keep going on like this."

"Huh?" Misaki's heart started pounding in her chest.

"I've been thinking this whole time and-"

She stood up, looking down. "I understand…I've been thinking the same. I guess we got caught up under the extreme situation we went through and things happened." She lied.

"W- What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what? We're talking about breaking up, aren't we!?"

"Just calm down for a second." Kakashi said as he raised a hand towards her. Misaki slapped the hand away, unable to bear his touch while she was feeling so much pain. He moved back to give her space. "If I've done something wrong, please tell me so I can apologise. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, I haven't heard from you for the last two weeks. I thought you were busy but then… you've been acting weird, barely made eye contact with me… I feel like you don't want to do anything with me anymore. It's like you went back to how you were when we went on our first mission" she replied.

"Eh? What made you think that? It's not like that! Maybe it's you who doesn't like me anymore! I didn't hear from you all this time either!" he shouted angrily.

"That's not true! I really you, Kakashi!" she replied stubbornly.

"Well, I like you more!" Kakashi frowned at her.

"What a lie! I saw the indifference you showed towards my new outfit! The intensity of the look you had two weeks ago is completely gone." Misaki crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"Let's stop this bickering! We're arguing like a pair of teenagers and it's making me mad!" he said throwing his hands in the air. "You arrived at the park looking so beautiful and sexy, how could I not get excited?"

"Because barely looked at me and acted like you didn't care?"

"That's because I didn't want you to think of me as a pervert and run away!" Kakashi replied.

"But I knew from the beginning that you are a pervert! Wait, then why are we fighting about?"

"I have no idea." They both quiet down and stared at each other breathing heavily after all the shouting. The area where they were seemed to be more empty than before as the other boats had moved further away from them and seemed to be ignoring their scene.

"So," Kakashi broke the silence. "Would you hate if a man looked at you in an indecent way? Like the way many men had been looking at you since you got here?"

"I didn't notice that but yes, I would hate it. Unless it's you. It would be nice to see that I'm not the only one feeling desire…" she said as she approached him.

"Eh?" Kakashi looked up confused. "I-" Misaki silenced him by placing her lips over his. She had intended it to be a brief kiss over the mask he always wore, however, when she felt the heat of his lips through the fabric she seemed to be unable to let go. She put more pressure thinking that Kakashi would stop her at any second. He didn't though. When he let the tension leave his body she heard him make a humming noise in the back of his throat that made her toes curl. Her hand move on her own accord and brought his mask down without breaking the kiss. As their lips made contact, Kakashi's hands were suddenly bringing Misaki's face even closer as her hands wrapped around his waist, also pulling him to break the distance.

Misaki's breath escaped through her lips on a long, slow sigh, as she broke the contact to catch her breath. His hands moved capturing her hair, he tugged her head upwards and fastened his lips to hers, sucking on her mouth until Misaki's knees quivered. When a moan escaped her lips, Kakashi abruptly let go of her as if he had been burned.

"This is what I wanted to talk about…" he began again. Misaki was even more confused than before. "... when we kiss, I seem to lose control of the situation and things get out of hand too quickly. I don't want you to think that I'm only interested in a physical relationship and not a serious or romantic relationship. I'm not very experienced in the dating etiquette or its rules, but from what I've read-"

"You don't mean the _Icha, Icha series_ , do you?" she questioned.

"Well, that's not all I've read, you know," he replied embarrassed. "I mean, I've also seen Kurenai and Asuma's relationship develop. They started several outings, just the two of them, grabbing coffee or going to the park before they even hold hands. Then they started doing things couples do and got to know each other before they had their first kiss. I overheard your conversation with Kurenai, before you ask how I know.

We seemed to have done everything backwards or even worse. I didn't understood the meaning of the feelings I got from the moment I met you and acted like a kid, teasing you and trying to drive you away. Somehow you still managed to still like me back and even risk your own life to save mine. From one extreme to the other we ended up kissing like the world was about to end, even though we haven't even attempted to get to know each other. I wanted to make that clear since the way I kissed you back then wasn't appropriate, although what we just did is no better…"

Misaki started chuckling but then turned into a hysterical laughter that brought tears to her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked hurt.

"S- sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you." Misaki got hold of herself. "Let me get this straight: I'm dating one of Konoha's top 5 most perverted individual and he doesn't properly look at me to avoid showing interest and wants to go through the accepted dating steps after almost getting arrested for public indecency?"

"When you put it like that you make it sound silly. The thing is, I've never dream of having someone like you like me, and maybe it's foolish to follow the proper steps but I don't want to risk getting it wrong by giving into desire so early. Would it be ok for you to take things a bit slower?"

"Fine. I'll wait for a limited time if you tell me what you think about my dress." She smirked at him.

Misaki felt Kakashi's eye roaming from her feet up her legs. Her skin tingled where he was looking. When it reached her chest, she was breathing heavily and she gulped, which caught his attention. Kakashi looked into her eyes before looking down at her mouth. Her lips parted slightly making him groan and his eyes rolled back. "I know what you're trying to do, Misaki."

"Oh? It was you who was undressing me with his look."

"You're gorgeous and you're looking indecently sexy, almost enough to eat the words I've just said, cast a hidden mist jutsu and take you right here right now."

Misaki's eyes widened and her breath caught. He had turned the tables on her. "But you won't."

"No, sorry." He said smirking at her.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Misaki had just finished getting dressed and ready to go work in the orphanage when she heard a noise coming from the window. She looked back and saw Kakashi holding a bag.

Opening the window to let him in, she caught the scent of something sweet and mouthwatering.

"I brought you breakfast," Kakashi said entering the room and kissing her forehead.

"It smell delicious but I thought you didn't like sweets?" she asked.

"I've already have breakfast, those are all for you" he smiled at her and brushed his lips against her.

A different hunger awoke in Misaki, she reached up, placing her arms around Kakashi's neck and her mouth covered his. She brushed her lips against his enticingly. He deepened the kiss but stopped all too soon. He moved his face against her neck, pressing a kiss there. She groaned. He chuckled.

It had been months since they first kissed and Misaki wanted to take the next step. However, Kakashi wanted to take things slow. It was quite frustrating.

She looked inside the bag, there were at least a dozen pastries. "I was getting ready to go to the orphanage, do you mind if I take these with me and share them with the kids?" she asked him.

"They're yours, you can do with them whatever you want. I'll go with you, I need to go to the Hokage's office so we can walk there together."

When they reached the orphanage, a few of the kids started calling out to Misaki, excited to see their favourite sensei. Kakashi watched as two of them grabbed Misaki's leg and looked up to her adoringly. "Hiro, Tetsuya! Look what a brought!" she said leaning down to show them the contents of her bag.

The little boys looked at the contents like it was a treasure. "Go on, take a few" she told them. They took one each and kissed her cheeks. "Thank you Misaki sensei!" they said before running away.

Kakashi looked at Misaki interacting with the boys. He walked to her and nuzzled the tip of her nose against her neck, inhaling slowly. As he closed his eyes, an image of Misaki holding a baby in her arms appeared in his mind.

"You'll make a great mother," he breathed. She froze for a few seconds before speaking, "then you better do something about it before I get fed up."

She kissed his lips before running inside, leaving him scratching the back of his head.

Kids? Where did that come from? He had never thought about having children of his own. He had never really let himself think about his future, until then, he had only wanted to live a simple life, he never expected great things and people around him returned the feelings. They knew he would get things done if necessary but he never felt like doing much of anything. It was a simple plan to avoid others relying on him. But now, Misaki had become part of his life and he wanted her to stay there.

Lost in thought, Kakashi walked towards the Hokage's building when Guy appeared in front of him, surprising him. "Kakashi! I've been calling you several times. Didn't your hear me?," he asked. "Sorry, Guy. I didn't notice."

"Something bothering you? Do you need love advice?" he said laughing but stop as he saw Kakashi had stopped walking and looking down at the ground.

He run back to him, grabbed his face pulling his cheeks, turning his face up and down, then side to side. "It _is_ you! I've never thought I saw the day Kakashi Hatake needed advice from me!"

"I didn't say I needed advice, Guy."

"Come on, Kakashi. Tell me what's on your mind. I'll help you the best I can," Guy told his longterm rival.

Kakashi stayed silent, Guy knew he wasn't the type to share something so personal but he wanted him to know that he was there for him nonetheless.

"Kakashi, you shouldn't worry about what's on your mind. Whatever it is, I know you won't do wrong. Misaki loves you and I know you feel the same way. Stop this nonsense fear, it doesn't suit you."


	16. Chapter 13 - Wanted

**Chapter 13***

 _* Edited in Aug 2016 *_

A few days later, Kakashi was returning from a mission and was looking forward to see Misaki, he had missed her so much during these days. He knew they have reached the moment when they could take the next step in their relationship but for the last few weeks he had been too scared to take action.

Kakashi had made Misaki wait for months when she had been ready and unafraid. Their first kisses were natural and unrestricted but he had asked to turn the intensity down so they wouldn't give in too early, giving them the chance to know each other better. Maybe it had been a silly request since he knew she was the one for him but he wanted her to have the opportunity to know the real him. And so far she hadn't run away.

Now he was afraid of not meeting her expectations, which was foolish since the way their bodies reacted when they kissed hinted that they were perfectly compatible. Why was he being such a coward? _Pull yourself together man. There's no reason to doubt yourself._

He run to his house, took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes before heading to her place. On the way there he decided to stop and buy some flowers for her.

"Good choice, Kakashi sensei. I'm sure Misaki sensei will love these," Ino smiled as she wrapped together Kakashi's choice.

"Um, thanks Ino," he said blushing.

"Special night?" she asked.

"What? N-no-no, I just thought it would be nice," he said turning bright red. Ino laughed, giving him the bouquet.

"Have fun!" Kakashi heard her say as he run out of the store.

He turned a corner, coming face to face with Asuma and Kurenai.

"Kakashi!" they both said to him.

"Going to see Misaki, I presume?" Kurenai asked. "Hmm, I remember when I brought red flowers for you, Kurenai," Asuma said looking at Kurenai and making her blush.

"Err, yeah, I'm on way there now. See ya!" Kakashi said disappearing and leaving a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi stayed outside Misaki's front door, taking deep breaths. _I'm the Fourth's pupil, I've won battles against the likes of Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist… Get a hold of yourself, Kakashi Hatake!_ he thought.

The door opened and he saw Misaki there. "Kakashi? I've been sensing your presence for a while now, is something wrong? When did you come back from your mission?"

Kakashi place the flowers in front of her while he scratched the back of his head. "Hi, nothing is wrong. I bought flowers for you, I hope you like them?" he said nervously.

"Oh, they're beautiful. Thanks Kakashi," she said taking the flowers from him.

"I was thinking, I-I could take you out for dinner?" Kakashi asked. "Actually, I've just made dinner. Come in, please. We can go out another day".

They moved to the kitchen and Kakashi looked at the food she was placing on the counter. "Miso soup and broiled saury? Those are my favourite foods, you know?" Kakashi asked her while holding her and kissing the tip of her nose.

"I know, I was thinking of you when I started cooking and ended up preparing that. It's your lucky day, I didn't have a clue you were coming back," she said smiling.

Kakashi removed his mask and headband. He took her face in both his hands and Misaki leaned up to kiss him. He deepened the kiss and Misaki run her fingers across his back, sending ripples of pleasure throughout his body, dinner forgotten.

Breaking the kiss he moved his mouth to her neck and placed a kiss there, Misaki groaned, annoyed that it was over so soon as usual.

She gasped when she felt Kakashi's fingers under her shirt sliding up her side. She felt Kakashi smile against her neck, _the jerk_ , she cursed mentally as she tried to control her breathing.

Kakashi resumed the kiss, stopping briefly to murmur "I love you," but not leaving enough time for Misaki to respond. His hand continued its journey upwards.

Misaki's head dropped back while her hands fisted his shirt, afraid that he would stop now as he usually do.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered looking at her.

She held his eyes as she reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt. She pulled it up and off and tossed it to the floor.

Kakashi kissed her neck, unbuttoning her shirt. His mouth travelled down her throat to the swell of her breast. She cried out and arched her back, holding onto his spiky hair. He run his tongue between her breasts, then placing soft wet kisses up her throat he returned to her mouth, kissing her deeply.

"I want you," Kakashi growled, breaking the kiss and licking the corner of her mouth.

"Thank God," she breathed with relief. She was sure she would die if he didn't make love to her soon. Kakashi held her up and her legs wrapped naturally around his hips. He walked to the bed, laid her down and paused to look at her.

He sucked in a reverent breath as he allowed his eyes to roam along her body. "I need you," Misaki whispered.

Kakashi grunted before climbing onto the bed and over her.

She licked her lips, earning another groan from Kakashi. He leaned in and kissed her as he settle down between her legs.

He slid into her and they both groaned. He filled her completely, she felt complete.

Their bodies slid against each other, both shuddering with pleasure. Her arms closed around his shoulders as he nestled his face in her neck, pressing kisses there, then nipping at the skin as her excitement grew.

Her body quivered, her legs clenching around his as she arched her back and closed her eyes. Kakashi followed her in bliss, pulling her tighter to him and moaning.

He sagged against her, barely holding most of his weight of her and pressed a kiss on her damp shoulder. Misaki felt both their hearts hammering but slowly returning back to normal.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14***

 _* Edited on Aug 2016 *_

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he look down at Misaki's sleeping form. Her hair was messy and plastered over her forehead but she still look as beautiful as ever. Last night had been amazing. He felt silly for having been scared about taking this step. He knew she loved him and it was foolish of him to think she would leave him, like others had in the past.

He kissed her cheek before getting up and heading to the kitchen. She stirred but didn't wake up. Misaki had a family size kitchen with a sitting area that she seem to keep in a pristine way. Kakashi have found out that this was her family home which explained all the extra space she didn't use. Looking at the contents inside the fridge he proceed to cook. He was almost done preparing breakfast when she heard Misaki walking towards the kitchen.

She stopped by the door but didn't say anything, making him wondered what was holding her there.

He glanced sideways and saw Misaki was staring at his back, a shocked expression on her face. When she realised Kakashi was looking at her, she quickly smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Morning!" she said, walking towards him. "Hey, are you ok? You seemed lost in thought there for a moment."

Instead of replying, she leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. There was a sad edge around her eyes so Kakashi decided to let it go.

Misaki reached for the plate of eggs and placed two on her plate, adding some rice and ham on the side while Kakashi poured some orange juice on the glasses already placed on the kitchen table. Her mom used to prepare breakfast for her in the same setting Kakashi had used and it made her so happy. She smiled at the memory.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"The last time I used this table was when my mom prepared me breakfast many years ago. For some reason I've always ended up eating by the counter or on the sofa after she passed."

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have use the table…" he muttered.

"No, it's ok, don't worry. It was a happy memory and I'm glad we got to use it again, Kakashi."

 _~ Later that day ~_

Misaki headed towards the training grounds while Kakashi had to run some errands. She was smiling as she recall last night's events when she heard Naruto calling up to her.

"Hey Naruto. Let me guess, you're going to get some ramen?" she asked.

"You know it! Hey, you look quite happy today, it's nice to see you smiling like that."

Misaki blushed, "well, I… it's such a nice day, you know?" she said scratching the back of her head.

She suddenly sensed something dark for a second behind her, but when she turned around to look at the top of the nearby building there was nothing. Her head tilted as she felt a tingling in along her spine. _That was a nasty chakra… no, there was something else too_.

Naruto look at the spot she was staring. "What is it sensei?"

Misaki shook the feeling crawling up her body and smiled at him. "It was nothing, Naruto. Enjoy your ramen, I'm going to get some sweet dumplings." She told him before walking towards the cafe.

She spotted Kakashi, Sasuke, Asuma and Kurenai there, but Asuma and Kurenai disappeared in a rush before Misaki could say anything. The atmosphere seemed tense.

"Hey Sasuke, are you here for sweet dumplings?" she asked him.

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth, let's go eat somewhere else Kakashi." Sasuke replied coldly and turning away from her. She should've been used to it by now, but it stung every time.

Sasuke replied coldly and turning away from her. She should've been used to it by now, but it stung every time.

Misaki looked at Kakashi and realised something was going on. Asuma and Kurenai must've headed towards the problem.

"Sasuke, why don't I buy you breakfast? Does tomato and rice balls sound good?" she asked him knowing he couldn't turn that down.

"Hmph, you know that's my favourite." He answered looking back at her.

Kakashi nodded at her before disappearing.


	18. Chapter 15 - Return of the Morning Mist

**Chapter 15**

Misaki left Sasuke in the training grounds after eating and then she rushed towards the place she could sense Kakashi Kurenai and Asuma. When she was getting close she could see the fight had already started and it didn't look good even though the Konoha jonin had the advantage on numbers. There were two individuals in black robes with red drawings. _The Akatsuki?_

Just as she was about to reach them, one of the Akatsuki appeared behind Kakashi, his kunai piercing his back in a blink of an eye. His speed was remarkable, few people were able to surprise her in this matter.

"Kakashi!" she screamed as she teleported next to him and grabbed the enemy's wrist.

Kakashi's water shadow clone disappeared. Misaki felt relieved for a second before she looked up and saw two Sharingan staring at her.

Her heart stop for a second before it started hammering inside of her chest.

"I-Itachi, what are you doing here?" she managed to say. Her eyes had recognised the person standing in front of her but her mind seemed frozen and unable to make the connexion to the person she once knew.

"Misaki, long time no see. I'm impressed, you've managed to master Shisui's body flicker technique. You're almost as fast he used to be." Itachi said in a business-like voice. It was so different from what she remembered. Hearing the name of the boy she consider like family helped her remember who this man was. This was Itachi Uchiha, the man who was accused of killing Shisui in order to awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan and hence, more power, and the man who killed his entire clan, leaving his younger brother Sasuke alone.

Kisame, the other Akatsuki member and a famous member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, appeared behind her. She knew she had to get out of there fast as this man could slice her in half in no time, but she couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't even breath properly as her lungs burned.

"Well, well... What do we have here? A friend of yours, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him as Kakashi materialised behind Misaki, grabbing her body with both of his arms and pulled her from between them. Her eyes were finally able to regain their focus, she was standing next to Kurenai and Kakashi, both their faces full of concern.

"Misaki, why didn't you get out of there?" Kakashi asked her. "You let all your guards down!" She stared at him, unable to respond.

"Snap out of it and stay on your toes. This guy was made chief of ANBU black ops when he was only 13."

"I know, he used to be my friend when he was promoted," she whispered surprising him.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Kurenai asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied. Taking a deep breath she managed to calm herself and concentrate on the enemy they were facing. Both Itachi and Kisame were looking in their direction with different levels of interest. "Stay back, you look hurt, Kurenai. I'll take Itachi down myself. He killed my friend Shisui." She said making Kurenai gasp.

"Close your eyes! Don't look at his eyes!" Kakashi screamed as he spotted the Mangekyo Sharingan on them. "You three, whatever you do don't look at his eyes. I'm going to have to do this alone. My Sharingan against his."

Misaki moved to his side. "Kakashi, I have experience fighting against his Sharingan." Asuma and Kurenai gasped in surprise. "I'll fight with you."

"Your fight is with me," Kisame announced, appearing to her left and swinging his sword against her.

She avoided the attack and jumped in the air. "Fire Style: Art of the Phoenix Flower!" she sent multiple balls of flame towards Kisame and Itachi.

Kisame used his sword to avoid getting hit while Itachi quickly moved to Kakashi and released the Tsukuyomi on him, trapping him on the powerful genjutsu.

"Kakashi! No!" Misaki moved to help him but Kisame kicked her, catching her off guard. After a moment Kakashi dropped to his knees exhausted but somehow alive.

Misaki run to his side as Kisame approached Itachi. "He's still alive? Hmm, don't overuse your eyes, Itachi."

"Kisame, we'll take Kakashi with us. Get rid of the rest," Itachi ordered, looking at Misaki. But at that moment Guy appeared and attacked Kisame, stopping him on his tracks before Misaki could react.

"Kurenai, get Kakashi to the medical corp. We'll take care of them until the ANBU arrives" Guy announced.

As Kisame prepared to attack, Itachi stopped him, deciding to avoid a full scale battle, and then they disappeared.

"Let's get Kakashi to the hospital, quick!" Misaki yelled, she would deal with the situation after making sure Kakashi was taken care of.


	19. Chapter 16 - When I was young

**Chapter 16**

Misaki heard some noise from outside of hospital room. She looked at Kakashi's lifeless form. He had been unconscious for 10 days but she hadn't left his side, hoping that the medical ninja Guy talked about would arrive and cure Kakashi soon.

"Can I come in?" a blond woman asked from the door, followed by Naruto.

"Are you Lady Tsunade, the medical ninja we've been waiting for?" Misaki questioned.

The woman nodded and approached Kakashi. She placed her hand on his forehead and began her medical ninjutsu.

A few moments later Kakashi groaned and started sitting up. "Kakashi!" Misaki hugged his neck tightly.

"Ah, disgraceful," Lady Tsunade said behind her. "I thought you were supposed to be the best, Kakashi" she continued.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he replied.

"What did you just say?" Misaki asked, looking back at Lady Tsunade. "Do you have any idea how powerful those two Akatsuki were?"

Kakashi hold Misaki back while Lady Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her.

"Come on, Granny!" Naruto position himself between Misaki and Tsunade waving his hands. "You have more work to do. Let's go see Lee."

Tsunade glanced at Misaki once more before leaving the room, Naruto following her and smiling nervously at Misaki.

"She's one of the great Sannin, you know. You don't want to get on her bad side." Kakashi said, bringing her attention back to him. She hugged him again, silently crying.

"Hey, don't do that," he pleaded. He moved back and looked at her, brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

"I thought Itachi had inflicted permanent damage on your mind, and without Lady Tsunade's help you might have never woken up. I was terrified. I'm so glad you're ok."

"About that, he could've killed me easily, I don't understand why he didn't. Also, how come you never mentioned your friendship with Itachi?" Kakashi queried.

Misaki flinched for a second before she looked away. "I guess the memory of him was too painful and I stored it in the back of my mind," she started. "Shisui Uchiha used to take care of me for as long as I can remember, he was like a brother to me.

He met a 5-year old Itachi when I just turned 6 and from that moment on, us three were inseparable. I used join them in training when they were in the forest so no-one could see me, otherwise I would get in trouble."

"That's why you know such powerful jutsus, I've always wondered why some of your movements seemed familiar, training alongside two of the most powerful Uchihas… well, it makes sense," Kakashi remarked.

"It was tough trying to matchup with those two, they were exceptional, but they never make feel any inferior."

"Why training would've got you in trouble?" he asked.

"Because of my father. My two older brothers died in battle before I turned 4. They had followed his steps and become ninjas, but when I was born he quit but then he made it very clear from the beginning that I could never try to become one. So I wasn't allowed to join the academy.

That didn't stop me though. Shisui taught me everything I would've learn at the academy, and when I was 9 I asked Lord Third to allow me to take the test and passed."

"That's remarkable for such a young age," Kakashi interrupted.

"Says the person that graduated at 5?" he smiled at her.

"I worked a bit in the shadows, thanks to the Hokage's help so my father wouldn't find out. I even worked alongside the ANBU on some missions, although I never joined them officially. You never noticed me when I was there but I remember seeing you with your ANBU mask on a few times.

I wasn't sent on many missions so people wouldn't notice me but the Hokage and Elders did, so I was promoted to Chunin after a couple of years and Jonin after that."

"Wait," Kakashi stopped her and looked to be thinking hard. "It just clicked in my mind that you mentioned being a year older than Itachi. He must be around 16 or 17 at the moment, and that makes you…" He stopped horrified.

Misaki started laughing. "I'm 18, Kakashi. Don't you worry, at least I'm of legal age, but thanks for letting me know you thought I look older," she poked him in the shoulder.

"No, you don't look older than 20. When I met you I thought that but you acted so mature and so powerful, I started to think that you were closer to 25."

" _Kakashi the pervy ninja_! Known for dating a much younger woman. It suits you!" she joked.

"Shhh, lower your voice!" Kakashi admonished.

"Anyway, back to your question. As you know, five years ago Itachi killed his whole clan, but before the incident Shisui's body was found by the river bringing up theories about him committing suicide. I never fully believed in them. I suspect Itachi killed him, to be more specific, Shisui let him kill him for a reason I cannot imagine. Shisui was working on building a future for the Uchiha clan.

Itachi changed after that but he never talked to me about it. Plus he now possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan which I remember Shisui saying it can be acquired by killing your best friend. Watching those eyes the other day confirmed my suspicion that he had killed Shisui after all.

I didn't follow the path of hatred like Sasuke did, but what Itachi did broke my heart in so many different ways… He was my best friend and I trusted him unconditionally. He was so kind, always trying to take care of everyone, including me. How could he do what he did!? How could he betrayed everyone?

After months of mourning, I somehow suppressed those feelings and buried the memories of Itachi, until the other day that is. Everything came back" Misaki finished, clutching her chest.

"I understand, Misaki. I also worked with Itachi, he was on my ANBU team and when I heard the news I couldn't believe that he was capable of doing something as terrifying as that. I thought I knew the kind of person he was but I was so wrong."


	20. Chapter 17 - Ninja info card

**Chapter 17**

"Misaki sensei, Misaki sensei, wake up!" she heard Naruto's voice calling her. She'd fallen asleep leaning over Kakashi. "Lady Tsunade is on her way here to check Kakashi's vitals. I hope she can discharge sensei!"

"Me too, Naruto."

Lady Tsunade walked into the room and went straight to check on Kakashi's vitals. "I can see some improvement but he will have to stay in the hospital for a couple more days to be sure," she stated.

Kakashi woke up hearing voices close by. "Oh, hi Lady Tsunade. Naruto, Misaki, you're here."

"Kakashi sensei, Granny Tsunade said you'll be able to leave the hospital soon so you can train me!"

"Is that right?", Kakashi asked Lady Tsunade.

"Yes, just make sure you keep resting so you vitals are 100% back to normal."

"Of course, Milady."

"I was also hoping to find you here, Misaki," Lady Tsunade said looking at her. "I've been going through the records and I was surprised to find very little about your past missions. I'm aware that for some reason you've been kept in the dark until last year, but I need to update your information so I can pair you up correctly on future missions."

"Of course, Lady Hokage. What do you need to know?" Misaki asked.

Tsunade sat next to her taking an info card and a notepad. "Let's see what we have so far. I'll read it out loud so please correct me if there's anything wrong or missing:

 _Rank: Jonin_

 _Age: 18_

 _Birthdate: November 17_

 _Blood type: AB_

 _Sensory type_

 _Affiliated animal: Eagle_

 _Nature type: Fire, Wind, Lightning_

"What!? You have three chakra nature, sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"To tell the truth, I've also mastered the water technique but my earth technique is very poor."

"Are you telling me you can control all five chakra natures, Misaki?"

"That's correct, Milady". Tsunade didn't look convinced.

"Alright, let's continue. Strengths?" Tsunade looked at Misaki.

"Genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu," Misaki pointed and Tsunade wrote it down. "Your jutsu list is empty. Please list the jutsus you're able to use."

Misaki hesitated. Tsunade looked at her and arched an eyebrow, waiting. "About that, I can copy most jutsus if I see them in action…"

"That's impossible!" Tsunade yelled. "You don't possess the Sharingan. How could you achieve that?"

Naruto and Kakashi looked back and forth between Tsunade and Misaki.

"Misaki, please explain. I also wish to know" Kakashi told her.

"Well, I can't explain how I'm able to do it but I can memorise a jutsu and perform it after a period of time with training. It's nowhere near the Uchiha's ability to practically copy and perform a jutsu as they watch it in action, but I simply can do it."

"No wonder you could keep up your training with Shisui and Itachi," Kakashi murmured.

"You trained with the Uchihas?" Tsunade asked writing it down.

"You were friends with Sasuke's older brother, sensei?" Naruto asked before Misaki could respond, leaning closer to her.

"Yes, Naruto. He was my best friend." They all gasped at this knowledge. "And no, Kakashi. I wasn't able to copy jutsu back then, this ability only started in the last few years."

"Are you saying that you could now perform Chidori after watching me execute it?" Kakashi asked.

"With time and practice, yes, I could" she answered.

"Without any help from me? How long would that take?" he said shocked.

"Yes. And maybe a few days, I'm not sure though. I've never paid attention the the timing."

"We'll get back to that later. I need to finish updating your info card. Simply name the C-rank and above jutsus and skills you can perform."

"Barrier ninjutsu, Shadow Clone technique, Summoning jutsu, Great Fireball jutsu, Water Dragon Bullet jutsu, Body Flicker techni-"

"Stop playing games with me, young lady!" Tsunade stood up angrily. "There's no way you've also mastered the Body Flicker Technique", she added as she made an attempt to grab Misaki. However, she only grasped air.

Misaki had teleported to the corner by the window.

"Wow, that was so quick sensei!" Naruto said surprised.

"I apologise, Lady Tsunade but I can only tell you the truth. Whether you wish to believe it or not it's up to you."

"Fine. Naruto, your new mission is to monitor Misaki's progress mastering Chidori. I expect a report in 3 days. You're both dismissed" Tsunade instructed Naruto. "Yes, Granny!"


	21. Chapter 18 - Mini Rasengan

**Chapter 18**

"Are you sure you don't have Sharingan, Misaki sensei?" Naruto asked her, both his hands behind his head while looking at her sideways. They were on their way to the orphanage where Misaki had told Naruto they could start the Chidori on its playground during lunch time.

Naruto jumped back as Misaki appeared right in front of him, holding her right eye wide open for him to see. "Looooook, no Sharingan!" she said and started laughing.

"Darn it, sensei. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Naruto started laughing as well.

After Misaki finished teaching her class she went to the playground where Naruto was throwing a few shuriken. "Big-brother Naruto!" Hiro and Tetsuya both yelled running towards them.

"Hey guys, are you training with us too?" Naruto asked the boys.

"They're just going to watch for now. Alright, boys?" Misaki answered before they say anything. Both of them looked disappointed.

"Naruto get ready. You've seen Kakashi perform Chidori more times than me, so I need you to pay attention and let me know when I get closer to get it right, ok?" Misaki instructed Naruto.

She grabbed her right arm with her left hand, pointing it to the floor. Closing her eyes, she concentrated in directing her chakra towards her right hand, trying to focus it in a single spot. Looking at the palm of her hand she could see tiny flickers of light for a few seconds before she couldn't hold it any longer and they vanished.

"That was actually harder than I expected Naruto" she tried to catch her breath.

"That was good, sensei! It was a mini Chidori but much better than the time I tried to do it", he said laughing. "Huh, what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked Hiro and Tetsuya.

"We want to try too!" Hiro responded, holding his right hand tightly the way Misaki had been doing moments before. They gave up after a minute, seeing that nothing was happening. "That was an A-rank jutsu, Hiro. Don't hurt yourself!" Naruto tapped Hiro's head smiling.

"Can you do A-rank jutsus, big-brother Naruto?" Tetsuya asked him. "You betcha! Watch!" Naruto created a shadow clone and created a bright spiraling sphere made of chakra. He held it up smiling.

"This is my Rasengan!" he announced.

The boys attempted to copy Naruto's movements minus the shadow clone. He started laughing. "Wait, before you even start to try making a Rasengan you need to work with a water balloon, then after that… huh?" He stopped as a tiny sphere appeared in Tetsuya's little hand for a quick second before it was gone.

"How the hell did you do that?" Naruto screamed at Tetsuya, making him jump.

"I focused my chakra out of my hands in a circular motion and then compressed it into a ball?" the little boy answered.

"You sure are clever Tetsuya! It took me a week to understand how it worked."

"I'm very impressed Tetsuya. You're going to be the best in class when you join the academy next year, I'm sure of it" Misaki told him smiling.

The following day Misaki was able to perform Chidori for a few seconds, but on the third day she had already mastered it.

"That's so unfair sensei! I wish I could learn that quick." Naruto complained.


	22. Chapter 19 - Team Misaki

**CHAPTER 19**

 _ **~ Three years later ~**_

Iruka makes an announcement in the academy. "Congratulations on your graduation! From today you're all ninjas of Konoha! Let's announce the teams. Team Misaki: Tetsuya, Isamu and Hanabi."

"Awesome!" Tetsuya yelled holding his fist up in the air. The new team approached their team captain. "Sensei!" they all shouted.

"Alright everyone. We have no time to waste. We are going to train hard everyday, starting today. Remember, you are not students anymore. You are ninjas, understood?"

"Hai!" all three answer in unison.

"Come on, don't be so strict Misaki. You don't want to scare them so soon, do you?" Kakashi approach her team.

"You're one to talk, Kakashi. I have to be strict, two of my students are younger than usual: Tetsuya is only 7 and Hanabi 10. One can never be too careful."

"Lady Tsunade said I have a rare talent!" Tetsuya exclaimed while placing his index finger under his nose proudly.

"That you are, Tetsuya. It's been a long time since someone graduated so young. Kakashi, where are you heading off to?" Misaki asked noticing concern on Kakashi's face.

"The Land of Sand has asked for our help in rescuing their Kazekage" Kakashi answered.

"Gaara has been taken? Was it the Akatsuki?" Misaki asked.  
"Correct. Lady Hokage has assigned my team for the recovery mission. We're leaving in 10 minutes" he replied, walking towards the exit.

"Will we have to fight the Akatsuki too, sensei?" Tetsuya asked her.

"No, Tetsuya. For now we're going to concentrate in D-rank missions."

"Arg, that's so boring! I want to fight!" he complained.

"That's enough! You three go get your weapons and meet me in the training grounds in 20 minutes."

Running towards the village gate, Misaki managed to catch Kakashi and his team before they left. "Kakashi wait!" she yelled and they all turned to her.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked while walking towards her.

"No. Everything is alright. I just wanted to see you off."

"That's a first."

Misaki smiled, scared to voice the unpleasant feeling she had been getting in the last few days. She knew something bad was about to happen but she had no idea what it was.

Kakashi wasn't fooled. He hugged Misaki tightly, feeling her body relax. "I will see you soon, ok?", he leaned back and tapped the tip of her nose. This time her smile reached her eyes.


	23. Chapter 20 - A-rank mission

**Chapter 20**

 _~ A few days later ~_

Misaki entered the Hokage's office where she had been summoned, finding a grim expression on the Hokage's face.

"You asked for me Lady Hokage?"

"We have received news that Team Kakashi had to aid Kankuro on their way to Gaara's location. I have sent Team Guy to support them but apparently Kisame from the Akatsuki is on his way to intercept the team." Tsunade paused. Misaki had a bad feeling about what she was going to demand next.

"Most of the other Jonin are away on missions and your team is the only complete team available right now. Team Misaki's mission is to reach Team Kakashi and provide support against the Akatsuki."

"But, Milady…" Misaki pleaded.

"This is not up for discussion, Misaki. Your team has the required skills to support Team Kakashi in battle. Your previous experience fighting the enemy will be advantageous in battle. The mission starts right now. Dismissed!"

Misaki left the Hokage's office. As much as she wanted to help Kakashi and his team, for the past few months her team had been carrying out only C and D-rank missions. The team was extraordinary and they have always succeeded. However, the only Akatsuki she had valuable intel on was Itachi. He was too dangerous.

She gathered her team and left the village towards Kakashi's location.

"Hanabi, during our journey don't use your Byakugan, save your chakra for when we reach our target. I will use my sensory skills to locate any possible enemies on the way. Tetsuya, you will work with Hanabi with your long-range attacks while Isamu and me will use our short-range attacks. This is our first A-rank mission, any questions?"

"What are our enemy's abilities?" Hanabi asked.

"Our enemy is Itachi from the Uchiha clan. He possesses the Sharingan so he'll be able to predict our attacks. The only way to get to him is by combo attacks. He's an expert in Genjutsu and his most painful attack is the Tsukuyomi, so whatever you do, don't look into his eyes. You'll have to predict his movements only by looking at his body."

MIsaki considered her their options against the enemy. She was worried about them team, the three kids had just graduated at the Academy. She found it hard to treat them as the ninjas they were and not the children she had seen grow. It was cleared that if any of them faced the enemy on a one-on-one fight they had no chance but they had the numbers and she had to believe that that would be enough.


	24. Chapter 21 - Fight

**Chapter 21**

Clouds of smoke appeared a few kilometres in front of them. Misaki could already sense Team Kakashi's members and Itachi's chakra. "We're close, stay alert!"

As they reached the location, Misaki could only see Itachi in the open. Kakashi appeared from below his feet, Itachi dodging his attack. He grabbed Kakashi's neck, bringing him eye to eye and capturing him on his Genjutsu.

"Damn it! Stay back!" Misaki instructed her team.

"That's only a clone, sensei," Hanabi informed her.

 _How did I miss that? Lady Hokage focused on my advantage against Itachi but failed to see the disadvantage of working with Kakashi. I panic too quickly when he's in danger and miss the basics._

Naruto appeared from behind a tree, attacking Itachi with a giant Rasengan and hitting him right on the chest. His unmoving body stayed on the floor.

Misaki gasped, pain clenching her heart. It didn't make sense. _He killed Shisui, I can't forgive him for that._

"Is that a clone?" She heard Sakura ask when Misaki approached them. When she looked down at the man she let out a long breath, sagging relieved. It wasn't Itachi.

Feeling Kakashi eyes on her, she straighten her back.

"That attack was definitely Itachi's attack. How did this happen?" Misaki asked them.

"They were stalling for time with a very impressive jutsu. Itachi used this man's body to channel his chakra and attack us from another location" Lady Chiyo informed them. "We might be too late to save Gaara".


	25. Chapter 22 - Awoken

**Note** : I've notice people guessing Misaki's age at this stage. Just to make it clear three years have passed since the beginning of the story (where Naruto is away from the village training) so she's 21 turning 22. You'll find out soon why I had to say this :)

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Misaki gathered her chakra and expanded her sensory zone in order to locate Itachi. After a few seconds she was able to pinpoint his location. "He's not far away. I can sense Itachi about 5 km East from here," Misaki said. "Well spotted. A jutsu so strong must require the user to be close by. Let's move!" Lady Chiyo told her.

Both teams moved East, following Misaki's lead. Naruto caught up to her, standing to her right. She noticed that his chakra levels were dangerously low. "Naruto, you haven't mastered that giant Rasengan yet, I believe" she told him.

"I'll be alright sensei. Don't you worry about it."

"Come closer Naruto. I'll give you some of my chakra." She placed a hand on his back and focused on transferring her chakra into him. Naruto's chakra was depleted so it took almost all of hers to bring him back to normal levels.

"Thanks sensei but you've given me too much. Now make sure you stay back and I'll take care of this."

"I can see Itachi over there!" Naruto announced when he spotted a figure in a black robe. Itachi turn around and stopped, clearly expecting them.

"Hanabi, can you see Kisame? I can't sense him somehow." Misaki asked. "No, I can't see him anywhere" she replied. _I don't have enough chakra to locate Kisame but at least we know he's not in the area right now. It's only Itachi we need to worry about._

"Stay alert everyone, we'll all attack. Kakashi instructed." They surrounded Itachi in a semicircle, his face impassive and his eyes empty.

"Misaki, it's been a while" Itachi told Misaki.

She clenched her teeth but didn't answer. Itachi was clearly trying to provoke her in order to distract her. He usually avoided direct combat and relied on his ability to intimidate, deceived and devise. Misaki prepared her first attack. "Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire jutsu!" A fireball with the form of a dragon's head reached up to Itachi but on contact, black crows dispersed. Itachi's specialty, illusions.

"Did you really think you could get me with the jutsu I taught you when you were 10?" Itachi asked from behind her.

She turned with a round kick, Itachi easily blocking it with his forearm.

"Lightning blade!" Kakashi yelled from the other side and hitting him. However, Itachi's form transformed into a log.

"Substitution?" Kakashi asked, Itachi nowhere to be seen.

"On the ground!" Hanabi yelled.

Misaki teleported back to where Hanabi was but Itachi managed to grabbed Kakashi's foot. He used Kakashi's Chidori on him, going right through his chest.

Misaki screamed, running towards Kakashi but Itachi moved in front of her and managed to make eye contact, trapping her in his Genjutsu that froze her on the spot. Meanwhile, Naruto and Tetsuya combined their Rasengans and attacked Itachi from above but they only hit another illusion while Itachi incapacitated Sakura, Lady Chiyo and Hanabi in another Genjutsu.

Itachi walked slowly towards Kakashi, who was trying to sit up. Misaki succeed in breaking out of the Genjutsu and run to stand between him and Kakashi. "How did you...? Move out of the way, Misaki. I'm taking Kakashi's Sharingan and you can't fight me anymore. I can see you've used up all your chakra."

"No," she replied and stood her ground, trying to buy some time for Naruto and Tetsuya's combo attack. He always seemed to be one step ahead on his enemies attacks. Itachi smirked, he was already aware of their plan. He moved quickly and elbowed Naruto's head before he could even attack, sending him crashing down on the floor and making a dent.

He then turn around, knowing that Tetsuya was going to issue the final strike. Itachi shoved the kunai towards Tetsuya's abdomen when Misaki materialised in front of Tetsuya. She pushed him forward, making him fall on the ground as her back hit Itachi's chest.

They both looked down, Itachi could see the tip of his kunai sticking out of her chest. Itachi felt like the kunai had struck him in his chest instead. "Misaki, w-why... I'm sorry" he whispered next to her ear, closing his eyes.

She heard Kakashi scream her name but she looked up and found Tetsuya staring at the bloody kunai.

"Tetsuya, run!" she choked out but he didn't move.

Misaki was about to shout at Tetsuya again when she realised his eyes had changed, they were bright red with two distinctive tomoe. He had awaken his Sharingan.

Misaki could hear her heartbeat on the back of her ears, it was slowing down but she fought the need to let go. She didn't want to leave Tetsuya in the hands of Itachi, she wouldn't let him hurt the boy.

Itachi looked at the boy in front of him but couldn't comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

"Let go of my sensei right now or I will kill you!" Tetsuya bit out.

Itachi removed the kunai from Misaki's back and set her down on the floor. He released Lady Chiyo from the genjutsu, hoping that she could save Misaki with her medical ninjutsu. She was known for being one of the most talented medical ninjas in the Five Great Shinobi countries. He just couldn't let Misaki die.

Tetsuya attacked him with all his strength, the child was extremely fast and strong even though he didn't look older than 7 years old. So he must've been born after he slaughtered his clan, he thought, but he was sure there wasn't a single Uchiha left when he checked the village, only his brother. Unless…

Itachi stopped moving, taking a kick to the face from the child.

He grabbed his shirt and looked at his face closely, it felt like looking in a mirror.

 _Impossible_.

Flashbacks of Misaki holding onto his neck with desire in her eyes appeared in his mind, followed by an image of her face smiling with pleasure, their bodies joined together as one. The memory was from several years ago but it was so clear in his mind that it seemed like it happened only recently. Even his body was reacting to it as warmth start spreading from his chest. He shook his head trying to clear the image.

He turned to look at her. Her hand was extended in his direction, there were tears in her eyes, not from pain but from fear for the boy's life.

Unable to do anything else, he let go of the boy and fled.


	26. Chapter 23 - Revelation

**Chapter 23**

Misaki opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She could see Kakashi on the bed to her left, close enough to reach him. When she reached his hand, Kakashi turned his face to looked at her.

"Hey, you're finally awake" he said hoarsely, "you've been unconscious for a week but I'm so glad you're ok now. We were both lucky Lady Chiyo was there with us. But you've got to stop this habit of jumping in front of kunais." He joked while brushing his thumb over her hand.

"Kakashi, I-" Misaki started only to stop as she felt Kakashi's hand squeeze hers.

"Get some rest for now," Misaki heard as her eyes were closing on their own accord.

She woke up again to find both Tetsuya and Kakashi sitting on the bed while playing a board game. "Misaki sensei!" Tetsuya moved to her side.

She pulled him closer and hugged him tightly, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Sensei, don't cry. I'm ok, you saved my life!"

Misaki looked at his handsome face, "I would never let anything happen to you, Tetsuya."

"Misaki sensei, everyone has been questioned me about my Sharingan, but I don't know why I have it. Kakashi sensei told me I should ask you. Did you know my parents?" Tetsuya asked her.

Misaki bit her lip. She looked at Kakashi who nodded at her. She wasn't surprised to find out that he had seem to work it out. Taking a deep breath she hold Tetsuya's hand.

"Your father is Itachi Uchiha, that's why you posses the Sharingan. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to activate it since your mother is not an Uchiha."

"Who is my mother then?"

"Your mother, well… that'll be me" she finally said.

Tetsuya jumped and hold onto her neck tightly. "Mom", he whispered. "I always wished for a mom like you, and now I have you!"

The door opened and Naruto looked inside the room. "Oh sorry, I'll be back later!" he said.

"No, Naruto! It's ok, come in."

"Big-brother Naruto, Misaki sensei is my mom!" he yelled at him.

"Huh?", Naruto looked at Tetsuya and then at Misaki.

"That is awesome! But wait, that doesn't explain why Tetsuya have the Sharingan?" Naruto asked her. "And why did you leave Tetsuya alone?" he asked angrily since Tetsuya had been raised as an orphan.

"Naruto", Kakashi intervened while Tetsuya looked at her expectantly.

"It's ok, Kakashi. Naruto, his father is Itachi Uchiha. He and I were very close when we younger."

"Wait! What!?" Naruto interrupted, "you, and Itachi?" he started pulling at his hair, 'so you, and Itachi?"

"That's enough, Naruto!" Kakashi bit out.

"Sorry sensei," Naruto looked between Kakashi and Misaki, Kakashi looking like he'd just bitten a lemon. "Oh, I'll shut up now, sensei." Naruto slumped on the chair.

"So I had Tetsuya about 6 months after the Uchiha incident." Misaki continued. "Itachi was long gone so he didn't know about it. I wanted to protect Tetsuya, and keeping him with me could've been dangerous.

I didn't know if Itachi would ever come back and finished what he started by killing Sasuke, the last Uchiha. But if he did and found out about Tetsuya, he would've guessed that the Uchiha blood run through his veins, and I couldn't risk that.

I asked Lord Third for help and we decided to keep Tetsuya a secret, raising him in the orphanage. But I didn't leave him alone, Naruto. I was there with him making sure he was ok."


	27. Chapter 24 - Remember

**Chapter 24**

Naruto and Tetsuya had left the room, leaving her alone with Kakashi. She didn't know how to start.

She had lied to Kakashi when he asked her about Itachi. She should've told him the truth then but she had been too afraid. When they started dating he had wanted to take things slow and follow the proper dating etiquette. Misaki didn't want to admit that she had conceived a child at the age of 14 with the man who had annihilated his entire clan. For people It didn't mattered how much they had love each other then, everyone would have branded her as a slut and she hadn't wanted Kakashi to do the same and left her.

Kakashi moved and sat on the bed next to her. He cupped her face in his hand, looking at her without his mask. "I love you," he whispered.

She started crying with relief.

"And I-", he cut her words with a kiss.

"I don't want to lose you," he added with his eyes closed.

"Why are you saying that, Kakashi?"

"You probably haven't realised yet but I have been reading your reactions around Itachi. The reason why I could see Tetsuya was yours was because I could feel the bond you both still share. Before he left, the way he looked at you said it all.

You once told me that you buried memories of him in the back of your mind. I believe your feelings were locked in there when you did that. But you also said that after seeing him, the memories came back."

"But I-", Kakashi placed a finger over her lips cutting her words again.

"Please, don't let those memories and feelings locked inside your mind. Let them out now because they will emerge eventually.

I saw the pain in Itachi's eyes when he saw his kunai through your body. The pain was so great it was almost tangible. I assume you were each other's first love and, I cannot even begin to imagine the pain you went through when the person you thought to be kind and loving committed such abomination and then disappeared from your life.

My father committed suicide and left me all alone when I was a child. I felt so much hatred for the suffering he caused me but he was my father after all and I still love him. But if I had the chance to see him again I would like to ask him the reason for his actions, I'd like to understand what he was thinking and get some closure.

You know, I worked with Itachi for 2 years and I never felt any kind of malice from him, there was a dark side in him but I saw that it weighed him down to kill during our missions. He could've easily killed me and the team on our previous fights but he didn't.

There are so many things that do not fit, actions that don't match… It would even be harder for you to comprehend since you only knew his other side while I only caught a few glimpses of that.

Don't be afraid to remember, it's the only way to let go of the past. And I will wait for you until you finish going through your memories and emotions."

The following morning, Misaki found out that Kakashi and Guy's team had gone to the Akatsuki's lair. Since the orders from the Hokage were to return to the village, Misaki and her team started their journey back to Konoha.


	28. Chapter 25 - Memories (part 1)

**Chapter 25**

 _~ Sixteen years ago ~_

 _Misaki is walking around the forest behind the training grounds when two boys appear in front of her holding worms in her direction. Scared, she cries and runs but the boys corner her against a tree, the worms inches away from her face._

 _"Stop it, please!" she begs, covering her face with her hands._

 _"Hey, you two. Leave the girl alone." Another voice says behind them. The boys look at him, "oh no, it's Shisui Uchiha, let's get out of here" they say before running away._

 _Misaki looks between her hands and finds a boy kneeling in front of her with a warm smile on his face. He has short dark coloured hair, black eyes with long eyelashes. It reminds her of her older brother._

 _"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." He takes her hand and helps her get up. He smiles at her before he lets go of her and starts to walk away but she follows him._

 _They arrive to a spot with kunais and targets hanging on the trees. It's clear that he had trained a lot here as there are numerous indentations on the targets. The boy turns around to face her, showing no surprise at seeing her there. "My name is Shisui Uchiha. What's your name?" he asks._

 _"Misaki" she whispers._

 _"Nice to meet you Misaki. You can watch while I train if you want, but stay by that tree so I don't hurt you, ok?"_

 _He starts collecting all the kunais before standing in the centre. Jumping high he spins in the air and throws them all at once, each kunai hitting right in the centre of the targets._

 _He repeats the process a few times until Misaki decides to throw a small stone towards one of the kunais, changing its course and hitting a different target, also in the centre. Shisui gasps, amazed by the accuracy of her throw._

 _"That was amazing" Shisui says appearing in front of her. "How old are you?"_

 _"I've just turned 5," she answers._

 _"And have you used shuriken before?"_

 _"I used to play with my father's ninja tools but he got really angry when he saw me. He has forbidden me to learn any ninja skills or go to the academy. But I want to become a ninja, that is my dream!"_

 _"I see, you're very talented." Shisui says smiling, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I can train you in the ninja arts when I'm not on missions if you'd like" he tells her._

 _Surprised, Misaki jumps onto him making fall back. "Yes, please Shisui, that'll be amazing!" she yells, Shisui laughing._

That was the day she met Shisui Uchiha.


	29. Chapter 26 - Memories (part 2)

**Chapter 26***

 _* Edited on Aug 2016 *_

 _~ Two years later ~_

 _Misaki has learnt all the jutsus that the academy tests to become a ninja. It has been easy although she had to practice the signs and techniques by herself most of the time since Shisui had so many missions and work to do._

 _She's working on her shuriken jutsu on their usual training ground when she senses Shisui close by. Pretending that she hasn't realised her friend is nearby she picks one one of the shuriken from the nearby tree and quickly throws it towards Shisui's location without turning her body in an attempt to fool the Uchiha. When she hears the shuriken hit a tree she looks at the place Shisui should have been, however the shuriken has hit the tree located behind that spot._

 _"Good job on sensing me so quickly" Shisui says to her left. She looks at him and back to her shuriken, there are at least 50 metres in between._

 _"You really have to show me that technique. I want to be as fast as you, Shisui!" Misaki tells him smiling._

 _"This technique requires a lot of chakra control and it will take longer than what you've been learning so far. My next mission will be based on the village so the timing is great, I'll be able to work on it with you since I'll be around more often from next week."_

 _"Does that mean you're going to be away the rest of the week?" she asks pouting._

 _"Sorry, Misaki. I only came to say hi before heading out again."_

 _"Can you teach me a new jutsu before you go, please?"_

 _"I guess we can try a fire style technique but it might not work if that's not your chakra nature." He makes various hand signs, 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!", inhaling deeply and then releasing the air, a big ball of fire shoots forwards._

 _"Wow! I really want to do that," she says repeating the same hand signs. She manages to create a fireball slightly smaller than the one Shisui has just made._

 _"Wh-" Shisui starts laughing and Misaki looks at him with a frown, not happy with Shisui laughing at her for making a smaller fireball._

 _"Sorry, Misaki. I'm not laughing at you," he says placing a hand over her head. "I was just really surprised, that's all, you're very talented, I could only make a fireball the size of my hand the first time I tried this jutsu." She smiles back at him._

 _"That was really good," Misaki hears behind her. She turns around and finds a handsome boy walking towards them, his hair is black and it frames his face and his dark eyes, feeling suddenly embarrassed she smiles shyly. The boy smiles back at her, he has a kind aura around him, making her feel warm and happy._

 _"Itachi, you found the place. Misaki, this is my friend Itachi. He has just joined the academy but he wants to do more jutsu, like you." Shisui says to her._

 _"You're going to the academy? You're so lucky!" Misaki tells Itachi who tilts his head at her surprised._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I want to go to the academy but my father won't let me because my brothers died in the war…" Misaki says while looking at the ground "... father doesn't want me involved in the shinobi world because there's always fighting and death. But Shisui is teaching me how to be a ninja!"_

 _"Why do you want to be a ninja if you won't be able to fight?" Itachi asks her._

 _"I want to understand the shinobi world and why is there always fighting, and for that I must become a strong ninja and stop it." She says adopting a proud stance._

 _Shisui smiles at her. "I don't know why there is fighting in the world but… if the fighting can be stopped, I'd like to stop it."_

 _"Me too" Itachi adds looking from Shisui to Misaki._

That was the day she first met Itachi Uchiha.

 _\- Later that year -_

 _Misaki is gasping for air, her lungs are burning and every breath she takes seem to hurt everywhere. She leans on the broken log to her right as her legs don't seem to be able to hold her weight anymore. A hand appears on her field of vision holding a food pill._

 _"There, take this quickly to replenish your energy" she hears Shisui say above her. Her whole body seems to heavy she can't even move her head to look up at him. He seems to realise she's not able to move a muscle as he holds her chin up and places the food pill on her mouth, followed by a canteen of water so she can easily wash the pill down. She attempts to smile knowing that trying to speak would be futile._

 _"You've really done it this time." Shisui admonishes her. Glancing at him she can see that not only he's upset but also truly worried. She doesn't want to make him worry. "S-" she attempts to apologise but her mouth doesn't seem to cooperate._

 _"You don't have to apologise," he starts saying as he puts a hand on her shoulder. "just make sure it doesn't happen again. Draining your chakra is very dangerous and I don't want you to end up in hospital just because you've been trying to catch me using the Body Flicker jutsu. You need to pay attention to your limits, the jutsu moves your body as a vehicle to move between locations, you can't attempt to move to a point 100 metres away when you only have enough chakra to move 10 metres, it's-" Shisui stops talking as he realises Misaki is silently crying._

 _Shisui raises both his hands and leans back uncomfortable. "Huh? I- I'm, I'm not- I just-"_

 _"What's going on!?" Itachi yells as he appears from the forest running towards them. "What have you done Shisui?" he gets in his face and asks him angrily. Shisui senses Itachi's chakra begins to flare, it takes him by surprise to see him get riled up so quickly. He has always remained calm whatever the situation._

 _"Calm down, Itachi. Misaki overused her chakra during training and-"_

 _Itachi ignores what he's saying and kneels in front of Misaki, holding her face in both his hands. He looks at her teary eyes and his heart seem to break a little. "Misaki? What is it?" he asks her._

 _Misaki manages to do a one sided smile, though the pain in Itachi's eyes makes it harder. Seeing the handsome boy care for her so deeply transfers a warmth that spreads from where he's touching him to her whole body._

 _"It's ok, I'm fine. It was my fault for using too much chakra..." she says in a croaked voice. "Shisui was telling me how dangerous that can be and I felt terrible for letting him down and making him worry… Shisui, please forgive me."_

 _Shisui smiles at her and places a hand on her head. "There's nothing to forgive because you didn't let me down. You're doing great, you're already faster than many of the shinobi out there. I'm sorry for being harsh, I don't want you to hurt yourself, and neither does Itachi, you know?"_

 _"Ok… I will pay more attention to my chakra levels, Shisui, Itachi." She tells them both._

That was the day a feeling she had never felt before start growing inside her whenever she was close to Itachi.


	30. Chapter 27 - Memories (part 3)

**Chapter 27***

 _~ Nine years later ~_

 _Misaki, Itachi and Shisui are sharing sweet dumplings by the deck of the lake near the training grounds while they're taking a break from their training. Misaki and Itachi are looking at the water in front of them with their legs are dangling from the edge, Shisui is next to her, sitting cross-legged and facing them two. He notices how close to each other they're sitting and he wonders if they're conscious that their arms are brushing._

 _The sun is out with no clouds to obstruct its warm rays and there is no wind stirring the fallen leaves. They enjoy Itachi's favourite snack in silence while sharing a comfortable silence. He savours this special moment with the two people he considers family. Other people become awkward with silence and try to fill it with random things._

 _"I've been promoted to ANBU leader and I'm short one person for my next mission." Itachi announces after they've finished the dumplings._

 _"Oh? Well, congratulations! Already an ANBU leader after joining only two years ago. Well done, Itachi" Shisui tells him pleased._

 _"I'm proud of you" Misaki says smiling and leaning into him, it makes Itachi blush._

 _"Thank you both. Actually, Misaki, I've requested the council to bring you with my team for our mission. They've accepted and have granted an exception for a non-member to the ANBU to join this operation."_

 _"Eh? Me?" she asks confused making Itachi chuckle at her expression._

 _"Yeah, and the Hokage said it could work as a base for you to get recommended for jonin depending on how it goes."_

 _Misaki rolled her eyes. "Well, thanks for the added pressure." The boys started laughing as she scratched the back of her head and frown. "Jonin already? I'm only 14... and jonin shinobi are usually assigned a team of their own and it would mean more attention to myself."_

 _"Misaki, you're going to do great as usual. You don't have to worry about your father finding out about you. You'd probably still be assigned to the same type of missions but, as a jonin, you can run them on your own." Shisui tells her. "Come on, guys. Break is over. Since you two are going to work together you can partner up on our next sparring session." He stands up and teleports to the edge of the lake, ready on his fighting stance._

 _Itachi and Misaki are combining their water style techniques against Shisui fire jutsu when Sasuke arrives running up the deck where Shisui is. The fireball collides with their water dragon missile, creating an explosion of steam so great that someone without the sharingan would be unable to see anything around them._

 _"Sasuke!" Misaki stops her attack to run to the little boy, passing by an astonished Shisui who spares her a side glance before turning his attention to Itachi. She holds Sasuke's his face and kisses his forehead, making him blush. They sit on the deck as the curtain of steam dissipates before they start playing together._

 _Itachi throws several kunai at Shisui before glancing at the deck, Shisui uses that moment to teleport behind him._

 _"You're really exceptional, Itachi," Shisui starts, "but you're good at fooling yourself. That's why you can't grasp your true feelings. You want to stop the training and go to her, right?" Itachi scowls at him, making Shisui laugh._

 _"Itachi, I really thought there was nothing I could teach you outside the shinobi lifestyle. However, you're failing to understand the reason you feel the way you do when you're around her. There are things that you will only learn with Misaki and I'll be happy to listen any time you want to talk once you realise that."_

 _Itachi puts a hand over his chest. "I'm aware of these emotions but, isn't it too early to feel this way?" he asks._

 _"Love doesn't have an age. In any case, you have never acted your age, you've both matured faster than all the other kids."_

 _Misaki is dragged to the Uchiha home by Sasuke after the training. The boy doesn't want to let go of her hand until they reach the house and runs to take a bath. "I'll be quick! Don't go while I clean up Misaki!" he yells while running to the bathroom._

 _"Sasuke seems infatuated with you, Misaki" Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother, says as she comes from the corridor Sasuke has run through. "It must be in the genes" she adds as she eyes her older son._

 _"Hmm?" Itachi had been distracted looking at Misaki._

 _"I'm on my way to run some urgent errands so you guys will have to prepare dinner tonight."_

 _"Don't worry, mom. We'll manage." Itachi tells her mother before she heads out of the house._

 _Itachi stays there looking at Misaki, after what Shisui had told him he seems to see her in a completely different light. She looks back at him and narrows her eyes. "Ok, I'll cook. You go and get clean up too." She tells him before turning to the kitchen door on her left._

 _"Wait, that's not-" he starts saying but he realises a moment too late that she has misinterpreted him._

 _"You really don't have to cook for me, Misaki," Itachi says entering the kitchen and standing behind her, close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body. A shiver runs down her spine as a tingling sensation spreads through her skin. She fights the urge to lean back into his warmth._

 _"It's the least I can do, all you get to eat during your missions is food pills which taste like feet, so stop complaining and enjoy the food," she says pushing him back._

 _Knowing that there's no way to change her mind once she decides something, he sits on the chair by the counter. Misaki moves easily around his kitchen, obviously knowing what's she's doing. She quickly produces an overflowing plate of food and places it on the kitchen counter next to him._

 _She smiles at him but gasps when she feels Itachi's hand over hers. The tingling sensation intensifies to the point that her eyelids feel heavy. They stay like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, neither of them needing to voice their thoughts, a current of emotions running between them through their connected hands._

 _Itachi places her hand over his heart, pulling her closer. Without any warning, he leans down and places a gentle kiss over her lips, bringing alive every cell in her body, as the world seems to stop in its axis._ _Leaning back her caresses her face. Looking at his beautiful face she realises everything around her seems clearer and brighter, like a curtain was covering her sight until this moment. "There are so many things that I still don't understand in this world. But there's one thing that's certain… I will never, ever stop loving you" he declares._

Misaki stopped running, clutching her chest and trying to calm her breathing. "What's wrong, Misaki sensei?" Hanabi asked stopping next to her. Misaki didn't answer, instead she made a clone sign and a shadow clean appears next to them.

"You guys go ahead, don't stop until you reach the village. My clone will go with you to make sure you get there safely. If you encounter any problems my clone will be able to help you."

"Are you going to go find _him_?" Tetsuya asked her.

"Yes, I need to clarify… I, I have to... Itachi never did anything without a reason and I want to know what happened, what changed him. I'll be back soon, I promise." She turned and started running towards the location where she was sensing Itachi.

* * *

 **Note:**

Someone had asked me about this chapter, so in case anyone else is wondering, the ANBU mission mentioned here is the one from the Prologue. Her captain had indeed been Itachi who had prepared the report before returning knowing that she would be promoted to jonin. And he knows she's starving because neither of them had eaten since they headed back to Konoha a day ago.


	31. Chapter 28 - Reunited

**Chapter 28***

"There's someone following us," Kisame informed Itachi. "I'm aware of it. I'll take care of it, you go ahead." _Misaki, why are you doing? You are no match for both of us_ , he thought.

"Hmm, you don't fool me, my friend. Even before I saw the boy's Sharingan..., well, he's the spitting image of you and clearly as talented. The way that girl protected him let me know that she's the mother. Don't worry, I'll let you to it." Kisame disappeared as Misaki reached their location.

Itachi turned around, his face emotionless but concerned about Kisame's knowledge of his son. Misaki was looking around, obviously worried that she wasn't able to sense Kisame who had the skill to become completely undetected, even under Misaki's sensory skills which could sense him while he was hiding his chakra. Giving up, she looked at him and took a deep breath.

"You promised," she accused. Itachi's eyebrow twitched for a second. He knew what she was referring to.

"I will hurt you if you try to stop me, Misaki" he warned her in a harsh tone, hoping to make her back down.

"There's no way you can hurt me any more than what you already have, Itachi." His eyes widened, her words hurting like someone had just kicked him in the guts.

"I need to know the truth. Since I met you all you ever wanted was to stop the fighting in the shinobi world. You wanted to protect the village, your clan and above all, your brother Sasuke.

I want to know what changed that. Tell me why you killed Shisui and the rest of your clan and mainly, whether you're planning to end what you started, since… there is another member of the Uchiha." Misaki said looking down at the ground.

Itachi materialised in front of her, startled, she stupidly, as she should know better, looked up right into Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, falling into his genjutsu.

 _You were always able to look right into my soul_ , she hears Itachi's voice inside the genjutsu. She's surrounded by nothingness and except for his voice there is no other sound, like it had been sucked out of this place, ". _.. until I shut you out, afraid that you would see the intentions I had regarding my clan. I had to because I couldn't take you with me on the path that I had chosen_."

Itachi showed her a memory of Shisui, "If the fighting can be stopped, I'd like to stop it" he had told them many years ago, followed by another more recent memory of him and Shisui by the cliff over the river that crossed the north side of the village.

"There's no way to stop the Uchiha's attack to the village. If this happens, the neighbouring countries will invade and war will begin." Shisui tells Itachi as he removes the Sharingan he has left and gives it to Itachi. A crow materialises next to him and Itachi plants the eye on it before it disappears. "Protect the village and the Uchiha name as well. I know you will find a solution, however long it takes you, Itachi. I'm sorry I won't be able to go with you through the path you chose but I hope you won't falter from it. Take care of Sasuke and Misaki."

Shisui moves to the edge of the cliff. "Thank you for everything, as a gift from your friendship I will leave you with a new power. See you, my friend." he ultimately says before jumping of the edge and falling to his death, activating the Mangekyo Sharingan in Itachi's eyes.

 _I chose the path that would lead to the future of the village, the one that would save my younger brother and the Uchiha. For that, I chose to walk in darkness with those eyes. It was Shisui who taught me that a true shinobi protects peace from the shadows_. Itachi voice continues.

 _It has been very tough path but it was the memories of you, Sasuke and Shisui that kept me going_. Itachi shows Misaki memories of them training and playing together, followed by a collection of memories of her smiling, the last one being the memory of Misaki smiling in the bed, the morning after they became one.

 _Your smile was like a balm to my soul, it helped me stayed on this path. I would think of you whenever I felt I couldn't go on as it_ _reminded_ _me of why I took it in the first place_.

Itachi releases her from the genjutsu, Misaki breathing heavily. "I kept my promise to you, Misaki. I've never stopped loving you and that kept me strong all this time. You knew deep down that I didn't kill Shisui and that there was a reason for what I did. That's why you're here now.

Now you know. I did this for you, for Sasuke and for the village. What I didn't know is that I was also doing it for our son." Tears started pouring down from her eyes.

"I wish I could have seen him grow, I wish I could've been there to teach him how to play, to perform jutsu and all the other things fathers are supposed to do with their kids… but I can see you've done a magnificent job. I'm proud of you."

Unable to stop herself Misaki started sobbing. She had dreamt of a world where Itachi had never left the village and had stayed with her, watching their son grow, together, as a family.

She suddenly found herself in Itachi's arms, the heat of his body soaking her through their clothes, calming and relaxing her. She had missed him terribly, the man that in the past had broken her heart and had then taken a piece with him when he'd disappeared from her life. However, she could now feel that piece back where it belonged.

Itachi looked at her, wishing he could stay with her forever. "Please take care of Tet-Tetsuya…" he smiled as he pronounce his son's name for the first time.

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips, making her feel like they've travelled back in time and they were two teenagers in love and inseparable.

She said the words she didn't get to say in the past. "Itachi, I will love you, always."


	32. Chapter 29 - The Truth

**Chapter 29**

Misaki is back in the village. She enters to the Hokage's office to report her return. _Lady Hokage is going to have my head for the little detour I've taken_.

"Ah, so you're finally back and in one piece, I see." Tsunade admonishes her.

"Lady Hokage, I'm sorry..."

"Save it, Misaki," she interrupts her, "but I'd like to know what were you thinking being so reckless and going after the likes of Itachi and Kisame on your own."

"There was something I wanted to talk about with Itachi, Milady." Tsunade stays quiet, expecting more of an explanation. Misaki sighs, it's time she tells the truth. "I became pregnant with Itachi's child before the Uchiha incident. He didn't know about it when he left the village but he found out during our fight."

Tsunade opens her mouth to speak but Misaki raises her hand. "Tetsuya is my son, he awoke the Sharingan when Itachi stabbed me with his kunai so Itachi quickly connected the dots."

"Ha, I actually feel silly for not realising that before. He does look awfully like Itachi when he was young." Tsunade says. "It does explain your ability to copy jutsu, though" she adds.

"What do you mean Milady?"

"DNA from an unborn baby can be transferred to the mother during pregnancy. You must have some of Tetsuya's cells giving you part of the Uchiha's power. Since you're not able to master the power, it won't manifest in your eyes so I don't think you would ever get the Sharingan."

"It does make sense, Lady Hokage, I didn't have this ability before I had Tetsuya."

"So if Itachi found out about his son, why did you have to go back to him?" Tsunade asks.

"I needed to make sure Tetsuya wasn't in danger, since he's an Uchiha after all. He has no interest in the remaining members of the clan so I believe he won't come back for him." Misaki lies. She had promised Itachi not to disclose the truth regarding his past actions to anyone.

"Itachi is still a rogue ninja and a member of the Akatsuki, Misaki…"

"Lady Hokage, I have not forgotten all the deaths he has caused. As a kunoichi of Konoha I will fulfill my duties and do what needs to be done should I ever encounter Itachi again."

"Fine. You may leave, Misaki." Tsunade tells her dismissing her.

Misaki leaves the office and finds Tetsuya waiting outside. "Misaki sen-… I mean mom!" she chuckles, "it's going to take a while until we both get used to it... son" she approaches him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go get some sweet dumplings, it was your father's favourite food, you know?"

Tetsuya plays around with his sweets, "Mom, did you find out why my father kill all the people from the Uchiha clan?" she sighs. She can't tell him the truth, she has to stick to the story everyone in the village knows about.

"No, Itachi didn't tell me. He must've had his reasons but we may never understand why. However, I don't want you to think of your father as a murderer. That's not the person I fell in love with. You are the result of two people who loved each other very much yet their paths were separated.

Your father was one of the kindest person I've ever known, he was very talented, loving, full of wisdom and a true shinobi. I will always love that person, he gave me my most precious gift. You.

Itachi of Leaf/Konoha, that's who your father was."


	33. Chapter 30 - Love

**Chapter 30**

A week later they receive the news that Team Kakashi and Team Guy are back from the Land of Sand after succeeding in their mission to recover Gaara and that Kakashi has been taken to hospital.

Misaki rushes to Kakashi's room, she finds him lying down in the bed, looking completely drained. "Kakashi, are you alright?" she asks him. "Hey Misaki, don't worry, I just need to rest."

"I'm glad you're ok, I've been so worried…" A knock on the window catches their attention and Jiraiya enters the room from there.

"Haha, don't you look silly Kakashi! You really need to master that Sharingan of yours or you'll just keep coming back to the hospital every time you use it" he tells him.

"Hey Misaki, long time no see!" he says smiling at her. "Jiraiya sensei, I hope you're staying out of trouble."

"Oh well, you know me. Jiraiya looks at Kakashi. "Kakashi, I've heard you're going to be held up here for a week but I've brought you something that'll cheer you up."

He places two books on the bedside table. "Here are both volumes of Icha Icha Paradise, I'm sure it'll help pass the time… If you know what I mean." Kakashi looks at Misaki, feeling uncomfortable. She seems to be trying to control her temper.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asks looking between them both.

"Sensei, I'll keep Kakashi company so you can take your 'books' back", she bits out.

"Oh, I see…" all of a sudden the hits Kakashi on the arm laughing, "about time Kakashi! And you got yourself such a beauty, I'm sure my books helped you somehow," he says winking at Kakashi while he and Misaki blush.

There's a knock on the door and Tsunade enters with Shizune and a shinobi. "Long time no see, Kakashi" the shinobi says to him. "While I'll be filling in as team captain for Team Kakashi I'll be known as Yamato."

"Tenzo?" Misaki asks the shinobi who has just introduced himself as Yamato.

He looks at her and smiles, "Misaki, it's been a while. How have you been?" he asks her.

"How do you two know each other?" Tsunade asks.

"Tenzo or, should I say Yamato, taught me how to master the water techniques when we were on a mission once" she answered.

"But Yamato has only carried out ANBU missions until now" Shizune says.

"About that…" Misaki starts while scratching the back of her head, "Lord Third might have sent me on missions with his and Danzo's ANBU, but they were off the records."

"You sure are full of surprises, Misaki. Anything else you forgot to add when we went through you ninja info file?" Tsunade asks her.

Misaki looks to the side embarrassed. "I just didn't have the time to give you all the information Milady, you dismissed me before I finished. I apologise," she chuckled nervously.

"Well, I guess you all didn't come here to just check up on me, isn't it?" Kakashi asked looking at Tsunade.

"That's right, Kakashi. We have received intel on Orochimaru's death at the hands of Sasuke. We believe that his desire for revenge would drive him to kill his brother Itachi. Therefore, we've decided the simplest path to Sasuke is to find Itachi.

I'm appointing Yamato as captain of Team Kakashi while Kakashi recuperates. Kakashi will join the team as soon as he's well. Their new mission is to capture Itachi in order to find Sasuke. For this purpose, Team Misaki will go with them."

"Understood, Lady Hokage." _Sasuke has become so strong, I'm afraid he's now a match against his brother. Itachi, this is what you wanted all along. What's going to happen next?_

"What is it Misaki?" Kakashi queries as she's been quiet since they've been left alone in the room.

"I went after Itachi by myself."

"You… What?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"I recalled memories of he and I from the time I was 5 years old. I needed to make some things clear and… I had to see him one more time face to face and deal with… my…" Misaki struggled to continue.

"Your feelings for him?"

She flinched. "Kakashi, you have to know Itachi took a piece of my heart with him years ago, but my heart has belonged to you for the last 3 years. Now it's back together… you must know I'm in love with you… I-"

"But a part of you still love him." Misaki looked down. Kakashi lifted her face so she would look at him. "It's not impossible to love two people at the same time, as long as you heart belongs to me, that's all I need to hear."


	34. Chapter 31 -

**Chapter 31**

Team 7 along with Yamato and Kakashi are in pursuit of Itachi. They're going at full speed through a forest, jumping from branch to branch as it was faster and more secure than running on the ground.

"Kakashi, we're not too far from Itachi's location, I can sense him now but, something's wrong… shoot, looks like he's on the move!"

"Then we better hurry, Misaki sensei!" Naruto approached her.

"Hold on, something's wrong. Itachi's chakra is becoming more diffused now. It's like it's scattering around in every direction, all at the same time."

"He sensed our movements, he probably has created several clones." Kakashi informed them.

"I'm the only one that can track him from this far away and I don't know which chakra to follow. What do we do?" Misaki asked.

"I will find him, whatever it takes, just watch! Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created hundreds of clones and they all began moving in different directions.

Thirty minutes later Naruto gasps. "Three of my clones have encountered Itachi but the two that have attacked have been killed by Itachi, the third one is still there with him."

"I'm sure he already knows that's another clone, what is he waiting for?" Kakashi asked.

"He said he wanted to talk, arg!" Naruto dropped to his knees. "That was just Itachi's clone, he put me on a genjutsu and made me swallow a crow." He started coughing.

"What did he say?" Kakashi asked.

"He wanted to know why I'm so obsessed with Sasuke but he didn't seem to be interested in capturing me. It makes no sense, aren't the Akatsuki after me?"

"Hmm, let's keep moving!" Kakashi yelled.

"A crow?" Misaki asked Naruto, staying behind the rest of the group so they wouldn't hear. She remembered Itachi planting Shisui's eye in one of his crows.

"Yeah, and it wasn't pleasant."

 _Itachi left Naruto with Shisui's Sharingan, why would he leave the power with him?_

"It was strange, sensei. Maybe I was only seeing things but I think I saw Itachi smiled when I told him I considered Sasuke as my brother."

"Maybe it was just your imagination, Naruto." Misaki lied.


	35. Chapter 32 - Power against Sharingan

**Chapter 32**

"Kakashi, Misaki sensei! One of my clones encountered Sasuke over this way!" Naruto changed his course but was surprised when a figure with an Akatsuki robe and a orange mask that only showed his right eye appeared in front of him.

"Howdy! I'm Tobi" the man says in a silly voice. _I can sense such an enormous chakra! Who is him?_

Naruto began his attacks on the Akatsuki member but they all seemed to go right through him, he wasn't able to touch him. However, he could materialise back again and hit Naruto back.

"Are you guys trying to analyse my strength? For a newby I'm doing quite alright, isn't it?" the man continued in the silly voice.

"He's toying with us." Kakashi said. "But what is he after?"

Misaki concentrated in sensing Sasuke. She realised he'd just found Itachi's hideout. "He's wasting our time so we won't get to Sasuke or Itachi, they're about to fight." Misaki informed the teams.

"Damn it! I gotta get to Sasuke!" Naruto complained.

They continued their attacks with different formations, every single attack a failure. The man managed to get hold of Naruto but as Sakura threw a punch from behind, he became intangible to avoid the hit thus forcing him to let go of Naruto.

"Kakashi, try your Chidori on him. I have a plan." Misaki instructed him a low voice so only them could hear.

Kakashi did as she asked but ended up going through the masked man, his back vulnerable to him. "You're mine," the man said turning and used a new jutsu with his eye which started to absorb everything around him.

Misaki teleported before Tobi and encountered a Sharingan just as the jutsu suddenly stops. "Teleportation? I guess I underestimated you."

Tobi uses Kamui on her, a jutsu she has seen Kakashi use, where he was able to send an object to different dimension. Misaki feels the strong pull initiated on her eyes as she feels her body frozen into place, she concentrates all her chakra there in an attempt to stop it. It causes a stinging pain around her temples.

Her eyes muster a faint red glow and the pull is broken, surprising the masked man. Misaki falls on her knees, her chakra completely exhausted.

"Well, that's a first" Tobi says in a deep and serious voice. "I never imagine the Sharingan could be overpowered by someone who's not an Uchiha."

Misaki stays quiet while her eyes are still on the enemy when another Akatsuki member appears next to him. "Sasuke triumphed in the battle. Itachi Uchiha is now dead" he announces.

"What? Sasuke killed his brother? Itachi is dead?" Sakura voices her thoughts as the Akatsuki men vanish. Misaki's heart seems to stop as a ringing noise seems to muffle everything around her. It resumes its beating but every beat now hurts in her chest.

Kakashi kneels in front of her with concern on his face, he places his hands over her shoulders. "There's not time to waste. We need to get to them before the Akatsuki do. Which way Misaki?" He asks her.

"I don't have enough chakra to sense their location, I'm sorry." Misaki holds back a sob but Kakashi doesn't miss the way the last word cracked with emotion. Sakura runs to her side and begins to apply her medical ninjutsu on her. Misaki takes a deep breath and works on getting her feelings in check, she will mourn later.

Kakashi climbs the highest tree and is able to see a massive black cloud about 15 km ahead from their location.

-

They arrive to an empty site that has been completely destroyed and that's surrounded by black flames, which is another Sharingan power, the Amaterasu. "Two wielders of the Sharingan caused all this destruction, their power is terrifying" Kakashi says looking around the area.

"Misaki sensei was able to interfere the Sharingan though. Her scarlet eyes were similar to Ranmaru's, isn't it Sakura?" Naruto asks her.

"Yes, but Ranmaru's ability hindered Neji's Byakugan. I've never heard of a power that could stop the Sharingan. Were you aware of that power, sensei?"

"No, and my eyes never turned red before. Lady Hokage had a theory regarding my ability to copy jutsu in a similar way to the Sharingan. She said it could've been a DNA transfer from when I went through my pregnancy with Tetsuya but now that I think about it, I was able to overcome Shisui's Mangekyo a few times, and that was before Tetsuya." Misaki looks at Kakashi.

"It could be that your power against the Sharingan has been amplified with the Uchiha blood and that's why your eyes now emit a red glow. But there's no way to really know, I guess." Kakashi mulled over.

The teams return to the village after searching every possible place hoping to find Sasuke and failing, Sakura and Naruto looking dejected as their former team-mate is still missing.

Misaki is also feeling depressed for not locating Sasuke, she should've been able to sense him no matter how far he was, unless he had been moved to another dimension.On top of that, she has also lost Itachi. It seemed like it was only yesterday he had mended her heart and now it was crushed.

"Guys, you can go to your homes and rest, I will report to the Hokage." Kakashi tells them. Misaki starts walking towards her home when she feels Kakashi's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he says simply.

"Kakashi, I'm fine. I just need to go home and lay down. I will see you in the morning if that's alright with you."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything. You know I'm here for you."


	36. Chapter 33 - Jiraiya's death

**Chapter 33**

Misaki is sitting on her bed, a picture frame on her hands, in it there's a photograph of the three Uchihas she used to spend most of her time with while growing up. They all look so carefree, completely oblivious to what the future hold for them. Tears start to pool on the glass when there's a knock on the door.

When she opens the door she finds Kakashi looking glum. "Good morning Misaki, Lady Hokage has summoned us. We need to go get Naruto on the way there." Kakashi announces before she can say anything. She doesn't want to ask knowing that something terrible must've happened.

"Let's go then."

Misaki knocks on Naruto's door but there is no answer even though she can sense him inside. Kakashi decides to knock on his bedroom window.

"Kakashi sensei, it's you."

"Lady Hokage has summoned you. Let's go."

Naruto makes the same decision and doesn't ask why. They wait for Naruto to get ready and reach the Hokage's office. When they enter, Naruto and Misaki can feel the atmosphere being really heavy. _Oh, no. What could it be know?_

"Are these Jiraiya's students?" and old looking toad asks.

"Yes, this is Naruto, the 'Child of Prophecy' you mentioned and Misaki, the kunoichi I was telling you about earlier" Tsunade replies.

"I'll just get to the point." the toad looks at them. "Jiraiya has died in battle."

"W-what?" Naruto stays frozen in place. "Why? W-who?"

"He went to Pain's, the Akatsuki's leader, hideout to gather information but they discovered him. He lost against him in battle" Tsunade answers.

"You let him go alone Granny? How could you let him take a risk like that?" Naruto yelled at Tsunade angrily before storming out of the room.

Misaki followed after him yet she didn't call out for him as he wandered around the streets of Konoha. She couldn't find words to make him feel better.

Naruto stopped outside a bookshop, there was an advert for one of Jiraiya's books and Naruto was looking at it while Misaki watched from behind him.

"Was he always running of to do his 'research' while he was training you, Misaki sensei?" Misaki smiled as a memory of his sensei doing just that popped into her mind.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I could never relax when I was using the hot springs or the baths or anything for that matter… He would get so angry if I ever hinted that I believed he had been peeping in the area I'd been but, can you blame me?"

Naruto chuckled, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Yeah, I guess you had it worse."

"I used to spend most of the time by myself. He will show me a jutsu in the morning and then he'd leave me alone for the rest of the day or even the week to learn learn it on my own. It was quite frustrating but I got to appreciate the times that we spent together."

"Well, he didn't change a bit by the time I got to train with him." Naruto stopped and turned to look at Misaki. "You don't have to follow me around, ya know? I'm alright."

"But I'm not" she said making Naruto gasp. "I'd like to hang around for a little while longer, I promise I won't bother you."

"You're not a bother at all, sensei. I just don't see why hanging around me would help you. You've only just lost Itachi a few days ago, and now our sensei."

"In a way I lost Itachi once more, many years ago, because it felt like the person I loved had died. I sulked for months, I had no one to talk to or even lean on.

This time is different, I have you, Kakashi, friends and comrades that give me strength. We all have the will of fire, it's what keeps us together through a bond, what's makes us a family, so you have to remember that. You are not alone.

Jiraiya sensei didn't die for nothing, he left something for us and the village. But especially you, Naruto. He truly believed in you. It's alright to mourn our sensei for a time, however, remember that you are the student of one of the Legendary Sannin, and he would want you to be as joyful as you usually are."

"Thanks, Misaki sensei."

The following day, Fukasaku, the elder toad, offers to train Naruto in Sage jutsu so Naruto would be able to use the Nature energy in the hopes that he can win against Pain.

"Please, lord Fukasaku, take care of Naruto." Tsunade tells him.

"I will Tsunade-girl. If you need us, you can contact us via this messenger toad. He'll be able to reach us and summon us back to the village."

"And Naruto," Misaki gets close to him to whisper, "make sure you eat the food they serve you or Fukasaku's wife will get very upset. Don't worry, you'll get used to it or that's what Jiraiya once told me."

"That's ok, I'm not very pick, ya know?" Naruto responded.


	37. Chapter 34 - Pain's assault

**Chapter 34**

Misaki is on her way to the cafe to meet Kurenai. She walks around the village without paying attention to her surroundings. It's been a week since Naruto left to learn Sage Mode on Mount Myoboku. She's sure he'll be able to master it in no time.

"Misaki! Over here!" she hears Kurenai calling out to her from one of the shops.

"Hey Kurenai. You look great, pregnancy suits you" she tells her friend as she reaches her side and eyes her swollen belly.

"Thank you, Misaki. When are you and Kakashi planning to start a family? I can't wait to see a mini-Kakashi running around the village."

Misaki blushes. "We have talked about it. Once everything settles down we'll probably try… but enough about me, tell me, when is the due date?" she asks trying to change the subject.

As Kurenai is about answer they hear an explosion not far from their location. "What's happening?" Kurenai asks.

"Let's move out from this area" Misaki says as she holds her friend's hand and teleports them closer to a safer area. "Stay here just in case, I'll go and see what was that about."

"Thank you Misaki. Be careful." Kurenai says before she moves closer to where the explosion has taken place.

There are more explosions all over the village, clouds of smoke rising up to the sky. She runs towards one of the damaged areas, spotting dead shinobis in her path. She checks their vitals but she's unable to find a pulse. _Who's attacking the village? This is bad._

She hears another explosion behind her before she teleports to the Hokage's office. "Lady Hokage, what are your instructions?"

"Misaki, we believe the Akatsuki are behind this attack. We've sent the messenger toad to get Naruto back while we evacuate the civilians. In the meantime, gather all the intel you can on our enemies, there are severals members but we don't know how many and who is attacking. Don't make contact, teleport yourself back here as soon as you find out who are they."

"Yes, Milady" Misaki says before teleporting back to the village.

She spots Iruka carrying an injured shinobi. "Iruka! Are you alright?"

"Hey Misaki, I'm fine. I'm taking Kuro to the hospital. Have you seen the Hokage?"

"Yes, I trying to find the identity of the Akatsuki's members behind the attack. Do you know anything about it?" she asks him.

"I've just encounter one of them, he's after Naruto. He had Rinnegan eyes, orange hair and some weird looking black rods on his face. He's just behind that building now fighting Kakashi but you should let the Hokage know. Kakashi will be able to handle one Akatsuki."

"Thanks Iruka, that matches the description we have for the Akatsuki's leader, Pain. I'll go informthe Hokage that Pain is in the village and then I'll return to avenge Jiraiya sensei." _Kakashi, be careful. I'll be back in no time_.

Misaki finds Lady Tsunade up on the roof of the Hokage's building. She's sending her chakra to the clones Katsuyu the slug has created so they can heal all the injured in the village.

"Lady Tsunade, you're going to exhaust all your chakra at this rate in no time."

"Don't concern yourself with me, Misaki. I'll will protect the village no matter what. Now, what have you found out?"

"One of the attackers is one of the Six Paths of Pain. I wanted to let you know quickly before I head back and identify which power he posses. Kakashi is currently engaging him in combat" Misaki says quickly before moving to Kakashi's location.

When she appears there she cannot believe what her eyes are seeing, she's only been gone for a few minutes. The whole area is destroyed, Kakashi's body is half buried on the floor, one of Pain's body launching an attack towards Choji, who's trying to run away from there.

Suddenly Pain's weapon aimed at Choji disappears as Kakashi uses Kamui on it before Misaki can make a move towards Choji so she goes to Pain and lands a blow on his face.

"Mi-Misaki" Kakashi breaths out before passing out. She runs to him as dread fills her as she realises that there's barely any chakra left in him.

"Hold on, Kakashi. I'll give you some of my cha-" she senses someone trying to punch her from behind so she moves quickly, then turning around she faces another Pain. The reading of his chakra tells her that it's far more greater than her own, she could probably hold him for short moments but she needs to get to Kakashi as quickly as possible.

She teleports back to Kakashi so she can teleport him to a safe area but, as she's about to touch him she feels a blast of energy hitting her, sending her hundred of meters away and crashing her head against a wall.

Before she's able to regain her composure, Pain appears in front of her and grabs her neck, lifting her in the air.

"Tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is," he demands.

"N-never" she chokes out.

"I don't need you to tell me, I can find out in another way" Pains says as he places his other hand over her head. Misaki starts to feel her chakra being taken very quickly as something invades her mind and starts going through her brain when she notices the last thread of Kakashi's life chakra leaving his body.

Realising the man she loves has died right in front of her eyes, she loses the will to fight for maybe a second before she snaps out of it. She won't let the likes of him find where Naruto is. _Kakashi… I swear I'll make Pain pay for this._ Misaki thinks before kicking Pain in the guts with all her strength and teleporting herself far away as soon as he lets go of her neck.

She finds herself in the middle of a street before her knees give out as she barely had any chakra left before she teleported there, if Shisui were there he'd probably had a go at her. Tears pool in her eyes as darkness starts taking over when she sees one of Katsuyu's clones approaching her.


	38. Chapter 35 - Sage Mode

**Chapter 35**

Misaki slowly regains consciousness as she feels and hears a muffled commotion around her. She realises that she's inside one of Katsuyu's bodies.

"Stay still Misaki, it seems a giant bomb has been detonated in the village, it's destroying everything in its radius." Katsuyu informs her.

It takes a couple of minutes until all the movement stops. Katsuyu steps away from Misaki and she looks around.

The whole village has been destroyed, there is nothing left but soil and dust. "This attack… is unspeakable, the power… what was the purpose of this?"

"Misaki, you must go to Lady Hokage. She's on her way to face all the six forms of Pain alone but she's transferred all her chakra to my clones in order to protect everyone. She won't be able to win against them." Katsuyu urged her.

"Don't worry Katsuyu, I'll take care of it and thank you for replenishing my chakra." Misaki told her before heading towards Tsunade's location.

She found the Hokage in the middle of what looked to be the center of the attack. She was facing all six forms of Pain and behind her she could see Naruto with the giant toads. She smiled when she spotted the orange marks around his eyes. He had mastered Sage Mode after all. She begins working on gathering chakra.

"I'm the Fifth Hokage" Tsunade began. "I won't forgive you! I will settle this down as Hokage."

One of the Pains shot towards Tsunade but as he was about to reach her, Naruto landed a punch from above so hard that Pain was destroyed on the spot.

 _Incredible… so much power._

"There's no need for the Leaf's Hokage to bother herself with the likes of them. You just sit back and sip some tea, Granny!" Naruto told Tsunade.

"Gamakichi" Naruto called out one of the toads. "Take the Hokage to a safe place. Granny, keep the rest of the village out of this. I'll take over from here."

"Alright" Tsunade agreed but, before leaving she gave one of Katsuyu's clone to Naruto so she could rely intel on Pain to him.

"Misaki sensei. You should go too but tell me one thing: in this mode I'm able to sense everyone's chakra… is Kakashi sensei away from the village on a mission?"

Misaki stayed silent, breathing heavily. She couldn't voice what had really happen.

"I see…" Naruto understood.

"I'm not going anywhere, Naruto. This isn't just your fight, I'm staying here to help you" she told him.

"I appreciate that, sensei, but I'm stronger now since I've mastered Sage mode and, don't take this wrong, I don't want to be worrying about you during this fight."

"You won't have to worry about me Naruto, I am stronger than you think. You know, you're not the only person who has learnt to use natural energy, I'm also capable of entering Sage Mode" Misaki announces.

Surprised for what he has just heard and for the increased energy he has felt, Naruto turns and looks at Misaki, observing a light blue pigmentation around her eyes.


	39. Chapter 36 - I will see you again

**Chapter 36**

"Huh? How? W-why didn't you said so before? You could've gone after Pain before he caused all this destruction! And… why are your eyes blue and not orange like mine?" Naruto rambles on as he points a finger towards her.

"They're really blue? I never actually had a look in the mirror" Misaki answers embarrassed as she scratches the back of her head and then, she places her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "To answer your question Naruto, I'm not good not at this jutsu, I can only absorb a small portion of natural energy compared to you, since my chakra reserves are not as great and I don't have access to one of the Tail's power. If I'd go after all six forms of Pain by myself I wouldn't stand a chance. Plus, I've never actually used it in an actual fight but I'll help you take as many Pains as I can while I'm in this mode."

"Naruto, Mount Myoboku is not the only place you can learn Sage jutsu, I imagine she learnt it in Shikkotsu Forest, the home of the slug Katsuyu, since her eyes pigmentation is blue" the elder toad explains.

"That's correct, lord Fukasaku. I was looking for your land because Jiraiya sensei told me about Sage jutsu once but I stumbled upon Shikkotsu Forest and learnt there instead."

"Sage Mode or not, it's still two against five. We will capture the Jinchuriki," one of the Pains says as another launches towards them.

Naruto avoids the hit and tries to attack him back through his blind spot but Pain is able to dodge it easily.

 _Naruto_ , he hears Misaki's voice in his mind. "Eh?" he asks confused. _Don't talk out loud, we won't be able to surprise them otherwise. I wasn't sure if it would work but I've linked my chakra to yours when I touched your shoulder. If you pay attention you'll see a chakra thread there from where I am. As long as I'm in this mode the thread will extend to where you go, this way we will also be visually linked like all the six forms of Pain. Remember, a blind spot attack won't work on them if the others can still see you._

 _Prepare a Rasenshuriken but wait until I attack the Pain that absorbs ninjutsu to throw it._ Naruto nods slightly. She throws a fireball towards this Pain and he begins to absorb the jutsu, as on cue Naruto throws the Rasenshuriken but three of the other Pains manage to get away in time.

 _We need to take the one that can repair the rest before he does, Naruto._ He creates a Rasengan and runs towards their target, however the form of Pain that seems to be the leader uses the same jutsu that sent her away from Kakashi in a blink of an eye, and repels Naruto's Rasengan. To avoid being sent flying away, Misaki teleports to their target and destroys him with a powerful kick. She looks back at the leader as he takes a step back.

 _Naruto, I don't think the leader can use that jutsu continuously, take him now!_ Naruto attacks but by the time he throws another Rasenshuriken, Pain is able to repel it again. _Prepare a Rasengan, I'll teleport the other Pain to you instead._

Naruto creates a Rasengan but keeps still, the leader narrowing his eyes at him. He raises his hand towards Naruto and use a jutsu that forces Naruto towards him. Misaki quickly places a hand on the other Pain's back and teleports them on Naruto's path, his Rasengan hitting the enemy in the chest and destroying it. However, Misaki is unable to stop the force that' pushing her backwards and ends in the hands of the last Pain, the leader. _I need to get out of her._ She thinks as she struggles to break his hold on her. She ends up thrown on the floor where Pain raises his hand holding a black rod and and he stabs her right through her heart with it.

 _I guess this is it for me._

There is no pain. Her body feels like it's immersed in water. Happy memories of her life flash before her eyes, they're mainly faces of the people that had touched her heart: Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, Tetsuya, Lord Third, Naruto… and finally it stops with Kakashi's face.

 _Kakashi, I'll get to see you again soon…_ Misaki thinks smiling before darkness takes over.

"Misaki? Misaki!" She hears a familiar voice call out to her. She feels a hand touching her face, it sends warmth through it that spreads through the rest of her body, which until that moment she could not feel.

Slowly, she opens her eyes, discovering Itachi's handsome face next to her with a smile on his lips. "Itachi? Where are we?"

"It seems you also had some unfinished business and couldn't let go just yet. I wanted to hold on for a while here but I never thought I'd get to see _you_ here so soon."

"Oh, I thought I was on my way to see Kakashi…" she whispers.

"Kakashi, huh? I see… I'm glad you found someone who could make you happy." Misaki looks down at the floor.

"Well, since you're here. Will you tell me your story?" he asks her. "I'd like to know all about you and our son."


	40. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **NOTE:** the next few chapters are fillers but I hope you enjoy them! :) 

* * *

A group of 7-year old kids are running on the street, laughing cheerfully. Two girls, one with fair skin, green eyes and pink hair, another girl similar to her but with pale-blonde hair, the third boy has a rotund build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. In the distance behind them, a grim-faced boy with black eyes and spiky black hair is looking down at the floor while walking behind the other kids.

"Sasuke!" she calls out when she recognises the last boy. Sasuke briefly looks back at her but keeps on walking like he had not seen her. She runs to his side with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sasuke, are you on your way to the academy?" she asks as she tries to grab his cheeks. He moves his face away, knowing her intentions, she always had a soft spot for his 'cute' looks.

"Hmph. Yes, where else would I'd be going at this hour?" he replies not looking back at her.

She ignores his blunt reply while trying to hold her smile, after all, Sasuke had fallen to the depths of darkness, full of resentment towards the rest of the world after his brother Itachi had wiped the rest of his clan, leaving Konoha and him as the last remaining survivor.

"I can pick you after class and we can go to get some sweet dumplings if you like?" she asks with little hope.

"I _hate_ those things. Misaki, stop following me around. I'm not planning to go the the cafe or the lake or all those places with you pretending that nothing's happened." He says before storming off.

Misaki sighs as she looks at him walking away. It's been two months since the incident. Two long months without Itachi, the boy she gave her heart to. In her chest she feels there is a whole filled with pain and sorrow. She honestly believed they were made for each other, they had grown up together and she thought he knew who he really was, but never in a million years would she have thought that he was capable of such atrocities.

A sour taste in her mouth builds up, forcing her to run to a nearby bush and emptying the contents of her stomach on it. She's been feeling nauseous for the last two weeks, hence she is on her way to the hospital to get the results of the blood test she's taken two days ago.

"Misaki, have a seat. I have the results of your tests" the nurse announces. "I've found out the cause of your weakness, nausea and loss of appetite. It seems that you are pregnant, you're most likely on your third month."

Misaki stops breathing, her heart hammering and blood roaring against her eardrums like a steady warning bell. "Misaki, take a deep breath" the nurse says as she places a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to call your parents?" she asks when Misaki's breathing has calmed down.

"N- No, my father cannot find out! Please, don't tell him!?" she begs.

"As your doctor I can keep this confidential. However, I must inform Lord Third."

Misaki storms out of the room and runs to the forest behind the training grounds. This place used to be her safe place, where she would hide out from his father while secretly train with Shisui, her best friend, and Itachi, the boy she had loved since meeting him as a kid and… the father of her unborn child. Now the place felt completely different, like the shadows of misery had taken over the spot.

She sits down under a tree, hanging her knees to her chest she lets her tears run down her face. In a few months her state will be obvious, she won't be able to hide her pregnancy. She's spent many times in the cafe or Ichiraku's with Shisui and Itachi, everyone will assume one of them is the father, they will know she's carrying an Uchiha. But she can't let this happen, what if Itachi decides to come back and terminate what's left of the clan? No, she will protect this child...

Deciding that she needs to leave the village until the baby is born, Misaki goes back to her home to pack some of her clothes. She will leave her child with a nice family from the village so they can take care of him or her while she can watch from the distance.

Waiting until is dark and her father is asleep, she leaves her home and starts walking under the moonlight until she reaches the gates of the village. She glances back at her hometown one last time but as she looks forward again she sees Lord Third in front of her.

"Lord Hokage" she whispers.

"Misaki" he says and she gulps. "Where are you going?"

"Lord Third, I need to leave the village for a few months. Please, don't stop me" her lower lip starts to tremble.

"Talk to me. I will assist you in any way a can. Is this because of your father? We can keep this hidden from him if that's what you want, the same way we've been doing while you've been conducting your ninja missions. I don't want you to leave the village, it's too dangerous."

"Thank you Lord Hokage but it's not my father I'm worrying about, it's the baby's father…"

"Why would that be a problem? I'm sure we can work- Oh." The Hokage seems to guess who the father could be.

"It's Itachi Uchiha" Misaki informs the Hokage who gasps loudly. "I don't want the village to know the baby is an Uchiha, if he would ever come back to finish what he started and, found out about him… Please, let me go. I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"Oh Misaki. I don't expect Itachi to return for that purpose but I respect your wishes. I will send an ANBU with you to help you with the pregnancy" the Hokage looks to his left and an ANBU shinobi appears next to him. "Tsuchinoe is a medical ninja, she will accompany you from now on. As soon as the baby is born, bring it back to me and we will raise him in the orphanage. I will personally make sure that he's taken care of."

"Th- thank you Lord Hokage. I don't know how could I ever repay you for all your help."

"You are part of Konoha so you are precious to me. We share a home, we share a life, and though we may not share ties of blood... you are my family, and thus, I will protect you. There's no need to thank me, Misaki."


	41. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Misaki and Tsuchinoe have just finished camping for the night on the outskirts of Konoha. Misaki is sitting by the campfire, a scarf around her face due to the unusual cold weather when an ANBU with a mask resembling a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth, approaches them from the shadows.

"Tsuchinoe, I'm here to relieve you temporarily from your duty. Two members of ANBU have encountered an enemy lurking inside the perimeter and they need medical attention. The enemy has fled so it's safe for you to go there now" the ANBU instructs Tsuchinoe.

"How were they caught by surprise? Surely they knew the enemy was in the area beforehand?" she asks.

"We don't know yet, he somehow managed to cross the barrier jutsu unnoticed" the ANBU responds. "Go now and treat the wounded. I'll wait here for the time being." Tsuchinoe leaves to aid her comrades.

 _Cross the barrier jutsu unnoticed? Only someone with previous knowledge of the jutsu formula can do that… oh no… Itachi_. Misaki concentrates on sensing her surroundings, her heart skipping a beat when she locates Itachi moving away from the village and she starts panting. In a quick movement she stands up, her body alert and in a fight mode as she walks backwards till her back hits a nearby tree.

The ANBU approaches her also feeling alert after reading her body language. She looks at him and she notices on his left eye a Sharingan. _Kakashi of the Sharingan, Itachi's former ANBU captain_.

"What is it? Have you seen someone?" he asks.

"N- No, the enemy is heading west. We're fine" she answers as she sits down on the ground.

Kakashi does a sweep of the area to be safe before he sits on the branch of the tree opposite her. He observes his right hand for a moment before dropping it and staring at the stars above him. She notices a look of emptiness in his eyes that she's seen many times, it's the same look that can be seen on her eyes.

"Do you think all this fighting and hatred in the shinobi world will ever end?" she asks him.

Surprised, Kakashi looks at her. He seems to be deciding for a minute whether to answer or not. "For a time I thought someone I knew was going to change Konoha and the shinobi world, that he would stop the meaningless deaths… but he died protecting the village. I wish that dream could come true but it seems like an impossible task for anyone" he finally answers.

"I guess we're doomed to live in the never changing world of Shinobi. I used to know someone like your friend but it turned out I knew nothing about him, I understood nothing" Misaki sighs.

Kakashi spares one last glance at her before he turns around, his back to her.

The following morning Misaki finds Kakashi is gone and Tsuchinoe has returned with another member of the ANBU black ops. He has short black hair, black almond-shaped eyes and a headband that also covers the sides of his face. When he notices Misaki has awoke he smiles at her.

"Good, you're awake. I didn't want to wake you up earlier" he says before turning around and placing his hands on the ground. "Wood Style: Four-Pillar House jutsu." He sends chakra into ground and a house with doors and everything starts growing from the floor.

Misaki, astonished, can't help but start at the house, her mouth hanging open. After a few seconds she closes it and looks at the ANBU member. "That… was amazing! And the house is beautiful!" she tells him.

"I'm glad you like it, Lord Third sent me her to build for you, it'll be more comfortable as I believe you'll be 'camping' out here for several months."

"Really? Please send my thanks for the Hokage, and thank you. The house is incredible, so much nicer than my house in Konoha. You should be an architect, you know?"

The ANBU straights his back, feeling proud of his achievement. "No, thank _you_. It's not often that my efforts are appreciated" he says smiling at Misaki.


	42. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 ** _\- 4 months later -_**

"Misaki, look at me. You can do this but you need to breath like I've shown you before, the more oxygen you get the easier it'll get to handle your contractions. Come on: in through your nose and out through your mouth." Tsuchinoe instructs her.

She takes a deep breath but as another contractions hits her hard she screams. "I can't do this! It really hurts!" she starts crying uncontrollably.

 _Misaki_ , she hears Itachi's voice as she spots an image of a 13-year old Itachi next to the bed. She turns her face to the other side thinking she's lost her mind. The voice calls her again and she looks back, finding Itachi smiling. _You're amazing, we haven't found a thing you cannot do!_ Misaki realises this is a memory of Itachi for a year, he said that to her after Shisui and him taught her a complicated shuriken jutsu and she was able to execute it quickly.

 _You can do it_ , the voice says. Misaki closes her eyes and concentrates on the voice, her breathing becoming more rhythmic and her body starting to relax.

Tsuchinoe informs her it's time to push she does so with all of her strength and after a few moments the pain is gone. Her eyes open and she sees an image of Itachi smiling down at her. _I've done it, Itachi. You're a father now and I'm a mother_ , she thinks before her newborn's first cry fills the room.

"It's a boy! Congratulations Misaki, do you have a name?" Tsuchinoe asks as she brings the little bundle of joy to her.

"Tetsuya, like my older brother" she answers as she holds the baby for the very first time.

The baby looks up at her with dazzling bright eyes, her tiny mouth opening and closing. He already has a full head of black hair and when he reaches up and holds onto her finger, she feels her face splitting into a wide grin. At that moment Misaki felt like her heart which had only been causing her pain was starting to mend with the warmth of her son in her arms. Exhausted, she lets her eyes close.

A few hours later Tsuchinoe wakes her up. "You've done good, Misaki. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, just a bit hungry" she replies.

"I've made some lunch. Eat up now and then we can go back to the village."

Saddened at the prospect of having to be separated from her son so soon, she approaches Tetsuya's sleeping form and caresses his face. She knows she must do it, it's the only way to keep him safe. "I love you Tetsuya, my son. I'll always be watching over you."


	43. Chapter 40 - ANBU mission

**Chapter 40**

Misaki enters the Hokage's office and is surprised when he stands up and holds her in his arms. He moves back to look at her closely, his hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad your back, you look good. It's only been a few months but it looks like you've mature so much in such a short time."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage" she smiles at him. "I've left Tetsuya in the orphanage as instructed so I'm at your disposal since they've informed me I won't be needed there until next week."

"Are you sure you want to undertake missions so soon?" he asks her.

"I'm sure, Lord Third. It will help me keep busy while I'm not working at the orphanage."

"Alright. I'm actually a person short on my ANBU team since I haven't been able to replace… hmm, well, I'd like you to help a small team on a high-risk mission in the Land of Sound where we believe Orochimaru is collecting ninja for his experiments. I'm aware that you worked with the ANBU from the Foundation in the past, so you're already aware of their protocols."

"Orochimaru? One of the Legendary Sannin, Lord Hokage?" Misaki asks him.

"That's correct. He was one of my pupils, he was also a former member of ANBU and he even worked with the Foundation under Danzo. I wasn't able to change his path when I realised the potential evil within him.

You must know that Orochimaru's two main obsessions have always been the First Hokage's Wood Style and the Uchiha's Sharingan" the Hokage paused as Misaki's eyes widened trying to absorb the last part of the information.

"He always had his eye on Itachi and now we need to make sure he doesn't come back for Sasuke since he awoke his Sharingan. Plus, there is a possibility of Tetsuya inheriting the Sharingan, though we cannot know for sure until he's a bit older."

"I understand, Lord Third."

"Please head to the ANBU's headquarters where you'll be provided with ANBU gear. Ask for Tenzo who will be the team's captain for this mission. He's been informed of your abilities that would be useful to infiltrate in the enemy's territory."

Misaki went to the ANBU's and collected a tray with her new uniform: a mask resembling a feline animal with red marks, black top and bottoms, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals, three ninja pouches and a sword with a back strap.

She changed into the new outfit and headed to the meeting room holding the tray with her clothes, the porcelain mask on top of them. When she opened the door all the ANBU members stopped whatever they were doing or talking and turned to look at her.

She took a deep breath, "hello, my name is Misaki and I'm here to help Team Tenzo's mission." An ANBU member stepped in front of her and she smiled at the familiar face. "We meet again! Sorry I didn't get you name last time" she said to him.

"Hi Misaki. I'm Tenzo, it's so nice to see you again. I have no idea it would be you on this mission."

"I'm glad to know I'll be working you Tenzo…" she said as she looked at the hostile looks coming from behind him.

Tenzo glanced over his shoulder and pointedly looked at his comrades so they would stop staring. He looked back at her and smiled. "Come, I'll show you to your locker and then we can go to the training grounds where the rest of the team is waiting."

Misaki left her clothes on the locker at the far left corner as quickly as possible and return to Tenzo's side as he was leaving the room.

"Don't worry about them, you're the first non-ANBU shinobi to work on one of our missions. We keep our identities concealed to the rest of the world but, if the Hokage sent you here it's clear that you can be trusted. You also look very young and older members have a hard time accepting such young shinobi."

"I've just turned 15 and it's not like I'm 11 or something…" Misaki replied as she remember Itachi joined ANBU when he was that young.

"Eleven, hmm… yeah, that's really young. We had a 11-year old who joined my team once, he also had trouble from day one. He was… well, I guess I can tell you now since he's become a rogue ninja, his name was Itachi from the Uchiha clan, the one that killed his entire clan at the beginning of the year."

"He was on your team?" Misaki asked him.

"Yes. Some of the ANBU started testing him with shuriken as soon as he reached the training grounds but he was never intimidated, instead, he demonstrated his exceptional skills throwing kunais and impressed everyone. When I met him I thought he seemed too kind to fit the ANBU personal criteria set by Lord Danzo but I guess I was wrong after what happened…"

 _He was so kind… was being part of the ANBU what changed him?_ Misaki wondered as she spotted a group of 6 ANBU members in a defensive stance facing them with their masks on and their arms crossed over their chest.

She glanced at the several kunai targets around her, she could count 12 on the trees, 3 on the ground and 2 on pillars. It was a stretch for her due to the distance between them but she knew she could manage.

She took a step away from Tenzo and jumped as high as possible, noticing another 3 targets behind the ANBU before she turned upside down and spinned over her axis. Crossing her arms over her chest she produced 5 kunais on each hand and threw them, quickly making hand signs to duplicate them then throwing shuriken towards the clones to change their direction towards the remaining targets. As she landed on the ground with her right knee bent and placed the floor she heard the kunais hitting all the targets.

She stood up and glanced at Tenzo who had his mouth hanging open. "That technique… you're good" he finally said as he regained his composure.


	44. Chapter 41 - First birthday

**Chapter 41**

Misaki is on her way to the orphanage. Today is a special day, it's Tetsuya's first birthday. She's bringing a cake she had made the night before to celebrate with the rest of the kids and a stuffed toy, a cute little bear, as a present.

Thanks to the Hokage, she's been working in the orphanage for two days a week so she can stay close to her son. Apart from him, no one is aware of this fact. She has watched him grow so quick, day after day she has seen him resemble his father more and more, even his longish hair has been taking on the same shape.

She has been spending the rest of the days working on the village's archives organising the documents containing the history of the Five Great Countries and lists of jutsus. Finding some interesting genjutsu she'd asked for the Hokage's permission to share them with Kurenai, knowing that this was her speciality, and they've both been working on a genjutsu where their bodies dissolve to trap the enemy. When executing it, Kurenai's body had dissolved into flower petals while hers broke down into birds.

Arriving to the toddler's room she places the cake on a nearby table when she hears Tetsuya's babbling directed at her. He's already standing up and with wobbly legs starts walking towards her.

"Hey, little man. Happy birthday!" she holds the toddler on her arms and places the teddy bear in front of him. "Look what I brought you, do you like it?" she asks wiggling the toy and making him giggle. The boy stops giggling to place his tiny hands on her face and looks at her with big dark bright eyes, she gasps at the sight of him, he looks so much like Itachi. _My handsome boy_ , she thinks as she holds him closer.

"One already, huh?" she hears the Hokage ask from the door. "He's quickly growing into a handsome little man…" she notices the worry in his voice. The resemblance is uncanny.

"Lord Third… he definitely is. But I think he needs a haircut, don't you Tetsu?" she asks the boy who simply laughs. His laughter is contagious and both the Hokage and her can't help but join him.

After celebrating her son's birthday with the rest of the kids, colleagues and the Hokage she kisses Tetsuya goodbye with a heavy heart. She really dislikes parting from him, especially as he always cries when she does. 

She goes to her favourite cafe and orders some sweet dumplings to take away. Deciding she needs to spend some time out in the nature, she climbs the cliff over the river and sits with her legs dangling over the edge, where she can see the village while the sun sets, marvelling at the stunning colours before her.

For the last year she's managed to avoid letting memories of Itachi out of the corner of her mind where she had locked them. However, today they've slipped through her barriers and everywhere she's been, seen, hear or even smell has reminded her of him. She thought with time her wounded heart would heal but, as she picks one of the three-colour dango dumplings from the bag, her eyes overflow with tears.

The more she cries the more upset she becomes. She's conflicted with her need to despise the person who caused a monstrosity before abandoning her and the longing for the kind-hearted boy she loved so deeply. As she keeps on sobbing, she drops the sweets in her hand and she reaches down to grab them. Forgetting for a second where she is, she finds herself in midair before turning and grasping with one hand the edge of the cliff, the sweets falling hundreds of metres down and onto the gravel by the river.

A black crow alights next to her hand and looks down at her, his head tilting to the side. "You seem to be thinking of a way to help me, huh?" she chuckles at the remark, then she uses her other hand to grab onto the edge, does a handstand, turns and stands upright. She notices the last rays of sunlight fading into the horizon.

When it was the three of them, Shisui, Itachi and her, they usually camped out in the open quite often. The enjoyed laying down on the ground to watch the starry sky while listening to the firewood burn. It has been awhile since she's done it, only camping when necessary while out on missions, so she decides to stay out there for the night.

She grabs some wood and places it on a pile on the ground, taking the advantage of the fire style jutsu to create a small fireball to light the campfire. Going back to the edge of the cliff she picks up the bag with the remaining dumplings and returns to sit by the fire where she enjoys the sweets while looking at the fire.

The flames shimmered, flickering and swaying from side to side. Watching it calmed and soothed her heavy heart. The memory of the Hokage telling her about the 'Will of Fire' enters her mind. He told her that this feeling was passed from parent to child. From teacher to student. From friend to friend.

People's feelings were tied to each other. Connected.

This 'Fire' or connection couldn't be easily put out and it would still burn bright. No matter how much time passed, Misaki was marked with the memories of those who had come before her, and that's why the fire seemed to be such a comfort.

Similar to the Will of Fire, the bond between Itachi and her was for life.

Glancing up at the sky she observes the stars above her wondering if Itachi is looking at it from wherever in the world he was right now..

 _Itachi, what are you doing now?_

The loud noise of a crow caw wakes her up. She opens one eye to see into the daylight and finds it standing next to her face but quickly flies away. Behind the place it's just been, Misaki notices a snake crawling towards her but she swiftly stands, grabs its neck and then throws it to the forest.

She studies the crow now standing on a rock, a bizarre feeling emanating from it before it flies to where she is and begins to circle her. _Did it wake me up on purpose because of the snake?_ After a couple of rounds it moves towards the forest, landing on a tree branch and looking back at her. _He wants me to follow him?_

After a slight hesitation she starts to follow the crow through the trees, walking for hours until the forest becomes so dense there is barely any light coming through. The crow speeds up and she starts having trouble keeping up as her body start to feel so heavy she can barely walk. When she tries teleporting she realises that there is some sort of chakra interference and she's unable to do so.

The crow dissolves into the forest as it caws, the sound of its echoes fading until the only noise she can hear is her own heart. _What is this? Genjutsu? It can't be, it's something else_. She concentrates hard in gathering her chakra and sensing her surroundings but realises that she cannot sense anything at all around her. _That's not possible, I should be able to sense at least the life energy from the trees and the plants under her feet_.

She assembles all of her chakra into her core, compacting it to its maximum before releasing it all in one go. The yellow sphere of her chakra around her becomes visible and as it expands it burns the fake image of the dark forest and revealing a completely different land, bursting with light and colour.

Looking at the sky her she catches sight of enormous flying birds circling above her just before diving down in her direction. Earlier than she can react another bird lands beside her, its right wing extended above her as it screeches at the others and scaring them away. She gulps and looks at the bird, for the looks of it a golden eagle but about ten times bigger, she's wary of its next move.

The eagle stays still while observing her so Misaki decides to take a step closer, the bird lowers its head to her eye level, feeling like it's reading into her soul. She strokes its soft feathers for a time until the eagle flaps its wings and begins to rise above her. One of the feathers falls but as she raises her arm to grab it, the feather makes contact with the inside of her wrist, burning on contact. When she looks at her arm she can see it dissolving into multiple smaller eagles as her genjutsu did days ago, and as the eagle cries, darkness surrounds her.

Misaki opens her eyes and sits up quickly. It's morning, she's next to the fireplace, the crow next to her. _Oh, that was just a dream_ , she thinks as she raises her hand to move the hair from her face, but stops midway as she spots a marking on her wrist with the shape of a feather breaking into smaller bird shapes.


	45. Chapter 42 - Letting go

**Chapter 42**

Misaki and Kurenai enter the local cafe and head to the empty table at the far end of the place. "Welcome!" they hear the cafe owner say to them.

"Hi Fumihiro" they both reply to him.

"The usual for you two?" he asks as he approaches them smiling.

"Just tea for me, Fumihiro. I've just had some Ichiraku's ramen" Misaki replies.

"Alright, order coming up!"

"You're going to turn into a female version of Naruto if you keep that up, Misaki" Kurenai tells here before they both start laughing.

"I just can't seem to get enough of it. That ramen it's so tasty" she says smiling.

"It's good to see you smile again, it's been a month since your father passed. How are you holding up?" Kurenai asks.

"I'm... fine. We were never that close, it was like I didn't exist for him after mother died. All he ever said to me was to stay away from shinobi, the weapons and nonsense or I would end up like my older brothers. But it was like I was already dead to him, never asked me how my day was or where had I been… Still, he was the only family left, I guess..." _Tetsuya is the only family left I have now_ , she thought as she looked down. "...but enough about depressing subjects, what happened on your date with Asuma?"

Kurenai averted her look and blushed as usual. "It wasn't a date, we just came here to drink some tea…"

"Ah-ha, and?"

"That was it. He walked me home and that was the end of it."

Misaki looked at her friend closely, she seemed to be saying the truth as well as being disappointed at the result. "Ugh, that man may be the Third's son but I'm going to knock some sense into him!"

They were both laughing at that when a guy her age approached them. "Excuse me, Misaki?" he asked.

"That's me. Sorry, do I know you?" she asked him.

"Not really. We were briefly introduced when you went on a mission with my friend Akio. My name is Jin, I'm a Jonin too and I've seen you a few times in the halls near the Hokage's office."

Misaki looked at Jin closely, he had a strong jawline, dark eyes and a kind smile. He did look familiar as they've probably crossed paths at some point. "Nice to see you again Jin, how may I help you?"

"Right, hmm, well… since I met you I've been meaning to ask you out for a coffee or something…?" Jin asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I see. I'm very flattered, Jin. But I'm quite busy lately and I don't think I would have the time. I hope I didn't offend you."

"Of course not, it was a long shot. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life regretting not trying, it's really ok. Sorry to interrupt you, I'll leave you to it now. Bye!" he said scratching the back of his neck before going back to his table where his friend was drinking tea and looking at him warily.

Misaki turned to look at Kurenai, noticing a frown on her face. "What?" she asked.

"Why did you decline? You have plenty of spare time and they guy was very handsome… or is there someone already and you haven't told me about it?"

"Calm down, Kurenai. There's nobody else… I just don't think I want to date, you know?"

"It's only a coffee, there's nothing wrong with that, plus you're going to be 17. You should date, it's what teenagers do, I'm not saying he's going to be the love of your life or anything but have some fun."

Misaki forced a smile on her lips, _I've already met and lost the love of my life_. She sighted, "you're right, I can go for a coffee I guess…" She stood up and walked towards to Jin's table whose eyes were now wide as saucers looking at her.

"Hi Jin, sorry for earlier. I actually would like to accept your invitation, I wouldn't mind going for a coffee tomorrow if you're still interested."

Jin's jaw dropped but he quickly closed his mouth. "O- Of course I'm still interested. I can meet you here at 5pm" he smiled brightly. "Perfect" she replied with a smile before going back to her friend.

"Happy?" she asked her. "Very!" Kurenai replied with a closed eye smile.

The following day Misaki wore her dark skirt and light blue blouse to meet Jin at the cafe. When she arrived he was smiling and gave her a daisy. He was very sweet and kind, he also seemed very smart and funny, making her laugh several times as they drank their coffees. However, she couldn't help but comparing him to Itachi. Everything from how his hair was lighter or his cheekbones were more prominent or how his laugh was deeper. _He deserves a nice girlfriend, not someone damaged like me. I might not be able to fall in love ever again_ , she gloomingly thought before she stood up while Jin was in mid-conversation.

"I'm sorry, Jin. I had a very nice time but I don't think I'm ready to date. I'm sorry for wasting your time but… but I have to go." Misaki run out of the cafe before Jin could say a word.

She wandered around the streets of Konoha until she reached the hot springs. Thinking a hot bath would do her good she took a step into the entrance but stood still. Sensing a presence, she stepped back and looked to her right yet, she couldn't see anyone. She narrowed her eyes and went to the spot where she could sense someone.

"What did I tell you about peeping in this village, old man? You and your Transparent jutsu..."

Jiraiya materialised in front of her, both his hands up in surrender. "Hey Misaki, your sensory skills are as sharp as ever I see… it's been a long time."

"And you are as pervy as usual. But yeah, it's been almost 7 years, sensei" she accused.

"Sorry about that, Misaki. I really wanted to come back earlier and finish your training but I've been tracking Orochimaru's movements and kind of lost track of time. Yet I heard you made Chunin after I left so you really didn't need me, there wasn't much else I could have taught you!"

"Yeah, I guess… what's the point anyway…"

"Hey, now. What's with this sulking, it's so unlike you. Tell me, what is it?" Jiraiya insisted.

"No offense but, of all the people in the village, you'd be the last person who could help me, sensei" Misaki replied with a frown on her face.

"So this is about a boy, huh? Don't you know I'm an expert in the looove field!?" he chuckled but stop as Misaki was staring of into the distance.

"Do you think there's only one person in this world meant for another?" she questioned after a moment of silence.

"I see… I'm really not the best person to answer that since I write love stories where there is one perfect, preordained partner destined for another, soulmates that think alike, never fight and are connected spirit-to-spirit but can't be happy with anyone else.

But that idea is more fantasy than reality. Destiny might have another plan, it might give a glimpse of what the couple promised each other, but just because it's "meant-to-be", doesn't guarantee that it would work. True soulmates would have a synchronicity that flood each other's awareness and are able to sense when the other is distressed or have negative emotional currents.

When people believe they have found a soulmate it's hard to let go, but please, don't do the same mistake. You can learn from that person but don't let him hold you back. You will know when you find your _true_ soulmate, the one you spend the rest of your days with. You should never give up on anything, but mostly, never give up on love."

They stayed in silence, simply watching the water run until Misaki wiped the silent tears from her face and turned to face Jiraiya. His words had really hit the spot making her wonder if he knew more than he let it show.

"Thank you, sensei."

Jiraiya started to move to his original spot when Misaki grabbed his ear and pulled him away from his peeping place. "Don't test me, old man! Let's move, I need you to show me the Summoning jutsu."

"Ok, ok! But we need to find your animal affiliation and get you a contract with it" he said rubbing his abused hear.

Misaki showed him her the marking on her wrist. "Does this count?"

Jiraiya inspected it closely. "Hmm… It makes sense. Eagles are known for their perception, timing and accuracy. An eagle approaches someone as an invitation to look at things with new eyes, so I think is very fitting, don't you?"

"I guess. So how do I summon it?"

"This marking is better than a contract and it's faster since you won't need hand seals. All you have to do is draw some of your blood across it and then gather enough chakra through your hand. You won't need me for this, try it in the morning and let me know" he quickly explained before running off to continue his 'research'.

"Sen-seeeeii!" she yelled running after him.


	46. Chapter 43 - Reincarnation

**Chapter 43**

 _~ Present time: Back in the limbo ~_

"Jiraiya was quite a wise man" Itachi was gazing into her eyes. "I'm so-" he started saying when Misaki placed her fingers over his lips.

"There's nothing to forgive, Itachi. I always wanted to ask you why you went after such harsh measures but now I know you did what you thought was best."

"I guess I did. I couldn't find a better solution at the time. If I had known about Tetsuya earlier..." Itachi averted his eyes to the side but Misaki placed her index finger on his jaw and turned his face back to her. They smiled at each other.

"Thank you for telling me your story, Misaki. And thank you for keeping me in your thoughts all this time, I never stopped thinking of you."

An unexpected green beam of light hit her chest and then covered her whole body when she stood up. "What's going on?" she asked.

"It seems that it was too soon for you after all. There must be something you must still do" Itachi replied.

"Itachi…" It hurt to part from him again.

"I'm glad I got to see you one more time. When I left Sasuke, he was still resenting me, I should've told him the truth from the beginning, seeing that he found out later anyway, but I'm pleased to know you've forgiven me" he smiled the crooked smile that she loved so much.

"Things didn't go the way you wanted though that's not what's going to stay with me. I will treasure all the happiness and love you gave me, and I will always remember you when I look at our son's handsome face."

"Thank you, Misaki. Until next time." She didn't miss the pain in his voice.

The light blinded her momentarily, forcing her to close her eyes. When she opened them again she was laying on the floor and looking up at the blue sky. She sat up, noticing several shinobis around her and the familiar faces of Guy, Lee, Hinata and Sakura.

"How… but you were…" Sakura murmured. She was kneeling next to her.

"What happened?" she asked her.

"I'll explain everything, Misaki" Katsuyu was approaching her. "Naruto went to talk with the original Pain and convinced him to restore the souls of the people who perished since the beginning of the attack. Kakashi is on his way to bring Naruto back."

"Ka- Kakashi is…" Misaki muttered but she didn't let herself think the impossible.

"Yes, he's alive. I'll take you all there. Follow me" Katsuyu instructed.

A feeling of relaxation flooded her tense body. Kakashi was back in the world of the living along with the rest of the village. Konoha had just been destroyed but they were all there and that's what mattered. She had no idea how Naruto managed to get Pain to do that but in a way, it didn't surprise her in the sightless.

They walked until the reached the forest just outside the village, or where the last houses of the village should've been, when Misaki caught sight of Kakashi carrying Naruto on his back. Naruto seemed to be completely exhausted but looked more awake when he spotted everyone waiting for his return. He hopped down from his sensei's back and got surrounded by his friends. Misaki had stood frozen on the spot at the sight of Kakashi alive and well while Sakura had been marching forward to join the rest of her friends.

Kakashi made eye contact with her and then started walking towards her. A smile was forming on his lips under the mask when he was half way, a mixture of emotions running through his face: relief, joy, longing... She started running to him instead until her body collided with his and he embraced her in a tight hug. He placed his face in the crook of her neck and nuzzled. He held her like that for a moment, without saying anything or moving, letting the current of his feelings do the talking.

"I'm so glad you're back, Kakashi. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you… I- I love you." He leaned back and looked into her eyes.

"Shh… don't cry. I'm here" he cooed while wiping her tears away. She wasn't aware until then that she was even crying.

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "Don't be afraid, Misaki. I love you more than I could ever put into words, and I would never leave you side. I promise. This love, our love, is forever."

 _Spend the rest of my life with Kakashi? Definitely, she loved this man with all her heart_.


	47. Chapter 44 - Together

**Chapter 44**

Kakashi opened his eye and stared at the moon above him. Misaki was still asleep next to him, it seemed coming back from the death was quite tiring as they both had slept for hours when they camped in the forest to take a nap.

He brushed a strand of hair off her hair and she stirred, opening her eyes slowly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

She sat up looking around. "It's night already, I didn't realise I was that tired."

"Me either. There's so much we have to do from tomorrow so it'll be better if we're both rested" he said. "You know, when I was 'away' I encounter my father, he'd been waiting for me before crossing to the other side. I'm glad we both got the closure we needed."

"That's wonderful, Kakashi. I'm happy for you."

"Katsuyu told me all about your fight with Pain, I'm so grateful you were brought back too. Did you meet anyone on the other side?" he asked her.

"Oh, I… I thought it had been just a dream. I met Itachi."

"Itachi, huh?" he complained.

Uncomfortable, Misaki backed away from Kakashi, her hands in front of her. "Hey now, don't be like that. I thought I was on my way to you but I guess you were busy?" she tried reasoning with him, he scoffed.

"Anyway... he told me Danzo was behind the Uchiha massacre, a mission Itachi accepted to save the village and his brother. We need to keep an eye on Danzo's plans and stop Sasuke from avenging his brother."

"I see. That makes more sense."

He gazed into her eyes, the small thorn of jealousy fading away. She loved him, he loved her, that's all that mattered. He lowered his mask, placed his lips on her and kissed her, the sounds the wind passing between the trees.

Placing a hand on her back he pushed her lightly with his body until he hovered above her. She run her fingers over his chin and then brought his face closer, demanding a kiss from him. He complied, there was nothing in the world he wanted more than her lips against his.

He centered himself over her, pressing his hips into hers, bringing them closer together and glazed directly into her eyes. Everything in his world now narrowed on the feeling of this woman in his arms, so he kissed her like the world was about to end.

She run her hands over his strong back and grasp him firmly at the base of his neck. The building pleasure suddenly got out of control and their clothes disappeared in a matter of seconds. As he filled her body with his, he gasped brokenly as if he was already on the brink of letting go. "I love you" he whispered before he began moving. Her body started trembling and she bit down on her lower lip as they both gave in to the sweet tension that had been building up.

 ** _\- End of Part 1 -_**

* * *

Hi! and thanks for reading!

 **I would love to know if you enjoyed the story so please let me a comment or review.**  
This was my first story, so please be gentle :)

There is so much more to be discovered *wink* so keep an eye for Part 2  
or have a look at my new story: **Road to Misaki** based on the Limited Tsukuyomi from the Naruto movie.

xoxo


End file.
